


Maybe I Was Just That Bad of a Trainer

by YukiKoyuki



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Multi, Pokephilia, back story for my fuckdamn oc, oh boy here we go - Freeform, self indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiKoyuki/pseuds/YukiKoyuki
Summary: DJ wanted to be a professional trainer, but that obviously didn't work out. So instead, she threw herself into school, furthering her education in a safe, cozy, air conditioned environment. While working on her post grad thesis, she applied for an abroad program, and now she gets to enjoy traveling, while maintaining that cushy life she wants so bad. She tends to find herself in internships with various professors, or volunteering at Pokemon Daycares; that is, when she's not enjoying the pleasures of being an adorable 20 something year old college girl.Super self indulgent pokephilia fic that is apparently a lot more emotional than it has any right to be. Does anyone here remember Solaceon Daycare? Consider this a more character driven version of that.Thanks for the reads! Will try to update when i can!





	1. Sin

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to my beta readers: tofu, nuke and the rest of the squid squad. love you guys

Funny how I still remember the day I got my first pokemon. My parents had refused to allow me my trainer's license on my 10th birthday, but three years of begging finally wore them down. On a hot day in June a few days before my 13th birthday, I found myself on a train, bound for Viridian City and then Pallet Town, home of the famous Oak Laboratories. The professor was expecting me, eager little late bloomer that I was, and I was finally going begin my journey.

I had it all planned out. I wanted to start with a Bulbasaur, to take on the rock types in Pewter City, and on the way in Viridian Forest I'd catch a Pikachu (female, named Thunder) to handle the Cerulean Sisters. I could also grab a Nidoran before mount moon, I was hoping for a girl because I had a name picked out, Queenie. I also knew I could pick up an Eevee from a breeder in Celadon, and there were rare stones for sale in the department store, so a Vaporeon (a little girl named Bubbles) was definitely going to be on my team too. My last two spots I wanted to fill in the Safari Zone, a Rhyhorn (Rhylina?) or Exeggutor (Benedict) or maybe, if I was really lucky, me and Bubbles would dive deep into the lake and stir a Dratini from its sleep. I hadn't thought of what I wanted to name that one yet, but the thought of gripping to the strong back of my Vaporeon and doing battle deep underwater was a wonderful daydream that passed the rolling landscape outside the train much more quickly.

In Viridian, my oldest brother was waiting for me, and together we set out for the lab. I didn't even hesitate when Professor Oak released the three starters. Staring into the big red eyes of the Bulbasaur, I could see the world, and victory.

These days? Not so much. Rooty spends a lot of his time sleeping, absorbing sunlight into that big rosebud on his back. He's still a good friend, don't get me wrong. Keeps me focused on my homework, lifts the furniture when I vacuum the apartment, keeps the bed warm at night, but he was never a serious battler.

Or maybe I was just that bad of a trainer.

In case it wasn't obvious, things didn't exactly turn out the way I'd planned. Not that I'm complaining! I'm thinking maybe I was never meant to raise pokemon for battle. No, I found a much more... interesting calling.

I've decided to dedicate my life to the study of Pokemon genetics and reproduction. So little is known about the pokemon genome, beyond the possible cross species breeding combinations and passage of capabilities for certain moves. Everyone I've ever met who's actively involved in this field, daycare owners, breeders, top tier trainers with pedigree teams, all they know is how to achieve results. No one ever stopped to ask why. So thats what I'm going to do.

Well, at least, that's what I tell my teachers. The real reason I'm into this? It's a great excuse to watch pokemon fucking. It's disgusting, and dirty and feral and so... Arousing. Something about a female getting mounted, the male taking her in an animalistic and savage way, filling her with potent seed, it makes me squirm. I'm not a virgin, but it has been a very VERY long time since my last relationship (and the previous one didn't even last very long). I like to tell myself that it's just the loneliness talking when I'm observing clips of my research and a hand finds its way into my panties. Twirling and fluttering my fingers inside myself while a rhyhorn gets pounded by her mate, that's just desperate, horny college kid stuff, right? I guess it's a good thing I do a lot of my "studying" at home, and that it's just me and my pokemon.

And hey, it's got me this far! I've nearly finished my thesis in Pokemon Research and Biology, gotten out of the shitty dorms I lived in as an undergrad, travelled three different regions (Unova, Hoenn and Kanto, if you count my disaster of a gym challenge) volunteering and interning for various professors and organizations, kept this stupid fetish of mine from ruining my life (there had been a couple close calls, and I didn't exactly have many friends either), and, while it might not be the winning company of warriors I dreamt up when I was a kid, I have a pretty solid team.

My pokemon are really my only friends. Rooty, my Ivysaur, Tattabask, the first pokemon I caught, a rattata, and Raye (also know as Rayzer, Zoom, Zoomy, Zoomer... Lots of nicknames for that one) my deaf, brain damaged zubat, have been with me since the beginning. I got Spites, my obnoxious Gengar, as a Gastly from a dear friend of mine in Lavender Town later, and shortly after that my journey came to its end. I didn't catch anyone new until my first time abroad in Hoenn, where I caught Amazon, a little lady Mawile, and then later when I worked with Professor Juniper in Unova, where I caught Spooa the Solosis.

But those last two are with Professor Oak, safely stored away in the PC system. The ones with me... those are all I have left of my journey. And they're special, you know? Rooty keeps everyone in line, Tatta is the perpetual little brother and Raye his best friend, and Spites is just eccentric enough to keep things interesting. Since I did right by them, it helps keep my mind off all the ways I ruined my journey and crushed my dreams, you know, what a huge fuck up I am. At least I found something I'm good at, even if I did get into the field for all the wrong reasons.

I'd found myself some wonderful clips during class one day when one of my professor's lectures had gotten too boring to bear. It was an amazingly high quality video of a Gallade and a Gardevoir, the female on her back with her spindly legs held up by her petite hands, the male thrusting into her with a surprisingly handsome tapered pink cock. I normally wasn't interested in human-like pokemon, but something about the Gardevoir, the way her head was thrown back and her face was lost in bliss, made me very wet, very fast. I saved the links and closed my laptop almost immediately, hoping the people behind me would think it was just in embarrassment, instead of arousal. I tried to refocus on the lecture, I really did, but the wet spot in my panties was growing as I played the image of the Gardevoir over and over in my head. When we were finally freed, I wasted no time in getting off campus and getting home.

When I walked in the door I was greeted with a rumbling growl from Rooty. It looked like he had been waiting for me, and I dropped my backpack to pet his head.

"What's happening, buddy?" I asked, scratching behind his ears the way I knew he liked. He gave an appreciative sigh of his name before shaking me off.

"Saur! Saur!" he barked, and turned smartly, tromping away on his thick, short legs. I glanced mournfully at my backpack, with the delicious clips inside, before following him into the kitchen.

"I swear, if you're just trying to get me to feed you-" I stopped short. The kitchen table was missing a leg and laying on the tile haphazardly, and one of the cabinet doors was hanging by a single busted hinge. My jaw gaped.

"Tatta and Raye?" I asked.

"Saur," Rooty nodded. I took a deep breath.

"Ok, you know what? No. I don't have time for this right now. I have a lot of work to get done, and I don't want to think about Captain Nibbles and his sidekick the Flightless Wonder."

"Saur?" Rooty tilted his head, looking at me with a curious expression.

"I'll be in my room, ok? I'll... deal with this later." And with that I scooped up my backpack and headed past the bathroom and into my bedroom. I was really glad I'd sprung for an apartment with an actual bedroom, instead of just a studio. The walls might be thin, but I had headphones, and was a master at keeping myself quiet. I didn't want to share this stupid, sinful fetish with anyone, not even my team, and they were the only friends I really had. My room was kind of sparse, bookshelf with notebooks and textbooks and the odd comic book here and there, a closet of boring clothes, jeans and simple t-shirts mostly, and my bed, piled high with too many plushies and childish pillows. All I was missing was the Rapidash posters on my walls and anyone would think this was a child's room. I sank heavily into my bed, letting my backpack settle next to me as I dug out my laptop. After I made sure the door was closed, I opened it up to the wonderful sight of the deliciously presenting Gardevoir and pressed play.

Gallade continued right where I had left off. His hips pulled back and filled her to the hilt every time with a wet noise, Gardevoir's melodic cries filling the room. His face leaned in and the camera readjusted, zooming in as they did something that surprised me. The two pokemon kissed, passionately and hotly, their small white lips unable to get enough of each other's flavor. It was incredibly tender, considering the rough way his hips kept pumping into her.

But, the first thought that actually crossed my mind was the level of sentience these creatures were showing. Pokemon were smart, I'd lived with mine most of my life and I definitely knew what they were capable of, and psychic types were among the most intelligent. And, certain species did display levels of affection for their mates, life long mating and grooming and other acts of what we would call "love", but a kiss was a very human and very anthropomorphic thing for two creatures to be doing, bonded mates or psychic types or whatever.

Gallade was kissing her cheek now, moving down her neck as she moaned her name in that gentle voice of hers. His bladed arms readjusted, he was no longer holding her hips, keeping her in place for him to pound, but moving up her body. Gardevoir wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him close as she looked up into his eyes. Gallade responded with closing his mouth around her small breast, eliciting a howl from his partner.

Mammal pokemon had only ever been recorded as using their mammary glands for feeding young, and now not only were these two kissing, but he was using her nipples for sexual stimuli. This was incredible, I couldnt even focus on how unbelievably hot this love making was when it flew in the face of all my research. This wasn't sex for breeding's sake, it wasn't even sex for pleasure, (which was a documented thing, though somewhat uncommon) this was actual pleasurable bonding for these two. A thought was raising in my mind as I studied them going at it. Who was the person behind the camera, and what did they know about these pokemon?

The pillow next to me stirred, causing me to jump. A pair of big round ears and a pointed purple face poked out from between a fluffy round pillow of a Jigglypuff's face and a stuffed Pikachu. I paused the video and slammed my laptop shut, blushing brightly, Tattabask yawning. Oh god, I had forgotten to wear headphones, the sound of my porn must have woken him up. My rattata twitched his nose at me, blinking his pink eyes sleepily and chirping before crawling into my lap affectionately. His ears laid back and he looked like he was getting comfortable to continue his nap before I shoved him off.

"No, no, no! Tatta!" I cried as he hit the floor. He looked at me pathetically, and his spoiled eyes almost broke my heart. I was still beet red as I continued admonishing him.

"Don't you look at me that way. I'm busy, in case you hadn't noticed," He gave my laptop a jealous eye "AND I'm still mad about what you and Raye did to the kitchen!"

That got him out of my hair. He gave a squeak of protest and whined pitifully before nosing my door open and scampering out into the living room. Finally. But, where Tatta is, little Zoomy Zoomer the soundless wonder was never far behind. I figured he'd be in my closet, since zubat like the dark, so after making sure my bedroom door was closed completely AND locked this time, I creaked open my closet the rest of the way. My closet was uncommonly deep and lacked a light, thanks to the poor layout and weird design of my apartment, and that kept it unnaturally dark. I moved a rack of my t-shirts out of the way, checking the back for any stray zubats, when I felt a cringe go up my spine. My back straightened as I shuddered, and I heard the quiet sound of moaning coming from behind me.

I whipped around, my long, dark hair getting in my face as I turned, and when I freed myself from my sleek mane, I noticed my laptop was open, the clip having resumed itself. That was odd, because I KNOW I had closed it. Taking my place back on my bed, I paused the video again. It started up as soon as I took my finger off the track pad. Ok, so I wasn't crazy. That must mean...

"Spites!" I shouted at the air. A coarse cackling came from the shadows, and I saw his toothy grin and glowing eyes before he materialized fully. His claw was on my track pad, guiding the cursor back towards the play button. I slapped it away.

"Go be annoying somewhere else, I'm doing research," I said, wagging my finger at him.

"Gar?" His eyes shot over to the screen, and his smile grew wider. I didn't like the way he was looking at me.

"In case you'd forgotten, this is kind of my thesis? Shut up, ok??" I knew it was a poor defense, oh man, how long had he been in the closet, watching me get hot and bothered by a pair of the Ralts line fucking? Long enough, obviously, by the way he was giggling to himself. Adding to my frustration, instead of leaving the way I pointed, he settled himself in beside me, lounging on a pillow so he could have a good view of the screen. He admired his claws.

"I swear to god, if you make this weird I will carry you out myself, got it?" I sighed, turning back to the screen. He yawned, and I took that as a sign that he wasn't interested in my screen so much as he was bothering me. That was fine, I could hold out until he got bored, anyway. Now, back to where I was...

I had to know more about the owners of these pokemon. I forgoed finishing the video in favor of hunting down the original uploader. No matter how much i would have liked to see that lovely creampie Gardevoir got at the end, I skipped past to get to the credits. No names were given, but I did get a logo, a pair of red and blue masks crossed over each other. Searching Red and Blue got me clips of the famous Kanto Champions duking it out with their pokemon. 'Red Blue Masks' just brought up some shopping links. No, I needed to search something that would narrow it down. This time I tried 'Red Blue Mask Gardevoir Gallade'. Finally, a hit.

The video was very popular, there were countless reuploads and copies. I played with my search settings to find the earliest instance of the video and... Come on... There it is! It was uploaded to a dodgy looking porn site, but I got a name of the producers, Rouge Et Azul. That explained why I didn't find anything by searching red and blue, but when I put in their names, I got all the information I needed. Their website was the first link, and when I gave it a click, I knew this was going way past research.

"Warning!" The entrance stated in bold blue and red text "This website contains explicit sexual material, including but not limited to cosplay, unabashed kink, bad dialogue, cheesy special effects, ass eating, and pokephilia, which may be offensive to some viewers. You must be 18 years or older to enter this website. By going beyond this point, you acknowledge that you are 18 years or older."  
Well, at least I knew what I was getting myself into- wait, pokephilia? That was a new word to me. My cursor hovered over the "Enter" graphic, another pretty logo of the blue and red masks, and I looked back at Spites. Despite my best hopes, he was still, unfortunately, eyeing me and my screen closely, his wide smile unmoved from his face. He flicked his eyes at me, waiting for me to make a move.

"Do you seriously have to watch?" I asked, adjusting my glasses. He blinked, and before I knew it he had clicked for me, his claws guiding my hand to the button and entering the site. I was stunned for a moment. I wasn't really the type to enjoy porn, sure I had stumbled across it now and then but ever since my last relationship I had been pretty avoidant of anything overtly sexual. But this... this was just a lurid display.

On either side of the screen were, I assumed, Rouge and Azul. Rouge was on the left, a pretty black girl with light skin and short bobbed dark hair. Her lips were full and shiny as she posed in white lingerie that left little to the imagination. A red scarf, matching the color of the heroine style mask obscuring her face, was tied around her neck with a little bow on the side. She showed off her lovely breasts behind white sheer fabric, matching her crotchless panties, and I could see her pubic hair shaved into a small heart. The way the white thong hugged her wide hips made me drool in a way I am embarrassed to admit, and goddamn I could see why everybody always busted a nut over thigh highs. Her legs looked so enticing in the white lace and heels.

On the right was Azul, he was a skinny white boy with light blonde hair. Honestly, he looked kind of twinky, but in an attractive way? He was slender and pale and owned it, posing tenderly but not flamboyantly. He was shirtless, in a matching scarf and mask, blue this time, and tight white boxers. I could see his package pretty well through the pants, and honestly, I admired the fact that he didn't obviously photoshop himself. He seemed to be an average size, and I could really respect him owning that instead of trying to be a gigantacock kind of guy. The way his lips were parted and he gestured to the camera made me blush, his bare chest and vulnerable pose was so inviting, filling me with a desire to run my hands through his pale hair.

The center of the page had blog posts of graphic previews for the content that lay within. Pin ups of Rouge and Azul dotted the feed, along with cleverly censored pictures of them engaging in carnal acts. Every now and then there was an adorable pinup of one of them with a pokemon, and that word again, "Pokephilia". All of the full material could be obtained at the top bar of links, sorted by the content promised in their warning blurb. There were also updates to the website, thank yous to donors and the community, reminders about forum activities, and links to affiliates between all the preview porn, so I decided to focus on those instead of the incredibly erotic previews bombarding me.

From what I could tell just by skimming, the mods seemed very genuine. They were playful and flirty (you could tell who was typing the update by the text color, which I thought was a cute touch) and responded to comments politely and pretty regularly. I never thought I'd have this much respect for a couple of pornographers, but I found myself wishing I could do something like this. It just seemed so freeing to put yourself out there, and embrace all your dark urges.

I was reading through an exchange between Rouge and CharizardChomper69 which caught my interest, CC69 was asking about the husbandry of all the pokemon used in the videos, when I was suddenly redirected. The page was nothing but Rouge, in case I couldn't tell by the red mask and images of her everywhere. Before I could click back, I was sent to a video from one of the side bars, a really cute thumbnail of Rouge with a Glaceon resting on her bare breasts. A chill brushed my arm and I glanced to the side.

"Spites!" I cried as he reappeared his claw. "I'm actually trying to do work here!"

He gave a smarmy shrug, cackling to himself as the video began to play. Rouge was in front of a bed, wearing a pure white blouse and pleated skirt. She smiled from behind her mask and flipped her scarf before working her hands down the buttons of her shirt.

"Oh my god-" I breathed, spell bound by the incredibly sexy girl shrugging off her shirt. Spites moved in closer and I could feel the chill of his spectral body on the back of my neck as we watched. She was wearing the same lingerie as her side bar image, this adorable sheer triangle halter bra that displayed her breasts behind a view of white fabric. Her nipples were cocoa colored and peaked, and she smiled as she pressed and squeezed them together for the camera. I couldn't believe how wet this was making me, I had never considered myself particularly attracted to girls, but now there was one in front of me, turning around to show off the cute lace thong concealing her mocha colored pussy, and I found myself wishing I was the one turning her around instead.

Her skirt was a modest length, short enough to be flirty but it covered her completely. Except when she bent over to specifically show off her thighs and ass. She rubbed one of her cheeks, looking back and smiling as she gave her thick ass a swat that made it jiggle. I squeezed my legs together involuntarily, watching her slide off her skirt, leaving her in just her bra, panties, and stockings.

Rouge turned back around and sat on the bed, spreading her legs so we could see in between them. A hand slipped down her stomach to her crotch and I swallowed as she pressed against her clittoral area before ghosting her fingers along her outer labia. A heavenly sigh escaped her lips and I exhaled a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. Watching her work herself from outside her panties brought an itch to my body I didn't know I'd had. I was desperate to do the same, to match the way her hands were gliding around her pussy, making the thick white lace sticky with her juices.  
It wasn't long before the panties were off and i got to see her adorable, pink and brown pussy in its full glory. She was hairless except for the small heart, dark purple like her hair, right above her clit. Her fingers caressed and teased her folds, sliding her inner labia open so we could see the inside of her pussy while her thumb worked her clit in a circle. Her other hand was on one of her small breasts, pressing and squeezing as she sighed and moaned. Every sound she made was absolutely precious, and it took a lot out of me to keep myself silent with my pussy screaming for the same attention inside my jeans. I was completely motionless until I felt Spites brush my side.

My Gengar was just as enthralled by the show as I was, his red eyes completely transfixed on the screen as his ineffable smile played across his face. Did he even understand what was going on? Or was He just mirroring my reactions to the video? Then I saw what had brushed me and I squeaked, my face turning an even deeper shade of red. Between his short, stubby legs, floating a few inches off my bed, his short, thick cock was peeking out of its sheathe. I'd studied a few ghost types before, but this was my first time seeing one in person, and let me tell you 'research' does not do it justice. His shaft was dark, almost completely black, with a thick base tapering to a thin triangular head. He was about the size of my hand from middle finger to wrist, and letting off a black gas that smelled like an intoxicating chemical. I couldnt help but marvel, licking my lips unconsciously, his pheromone was like a mix of gasoline and perfume, and i wondered if he tasted just the sam-

No! No, bad thoughts! Bad, terrible, wrong thoughts!

What was I thinking?! He was my pokemon, an animal, a creature! Why in the world was he showing signs of arousal at a human sexual display? Was he just responding to my reactions?? What was going on??? I broke my eyes away and turned back to the video, where I was greeted with yet another shocking revelation. Rouge had gotten on her back and her bra was off, and now there was a Glaceon between her legs. Her head was thrown back in joy as she moaned, the camera adjusting so we could see the way Glaceon lapped at her folds. His small tongue was darting over her here and there, tiny teeth grazing her clit as every exhale made a puff of condensed breath like on a cold winter's day. And Rouge was loving it.

"Glaceon...! Oh, Glaceon! Yes, that's good..." She panted, looking down at the ice-type lavishing her. "Mm-! That's it, right there! Oh, you feel so good, I just love your tongue~!"

My jaw was agape as Glaceon kept licking and she ground her hips against his maw. Then, he pulled away to reveal his pink and grey speckled doggie dick, that he lined up to her entrance, wrapping his front paws around her hips so he could start mounting her. I slammed my laptop closed, and Spites startled out of his trance.

"No- No, no! Absolutely not! None of that now," I panted, trying to process what I had just seen, and why it had me so incredibly hot.

"Gaaaar!" Spites complained, reaching a claw to my laptop to peak under and try to continue the show, but I snapped it closed on him.

"Spites, no! Oh my god-" I cried, hugging the computer to my chest. He gave a sad growl, and I could still see his unsheathed member fuming with his arousal. The scent was making me lightheaded and my tongue felt heavy. I relaxed my grip on the laptop, only snapping back to reality when I felt him take the computer from my hands.

"Hey, no! We are NOT watching more of this!" I said firmly, shutting the laptop for the second time.

"Gaaaar!" he complained loudly, red eyes glancing over my body as he stared me down.

"Don't you talk back to me, I am your trainer! We are not watching this- whatever it is and that is final!" I finished. He crossed his arms at me and pouted and I had to comprehend what exactly I had just said. "WHY AM I ARGUING ABOUT WATCHING PORN WITH A GENGAR?!"

That's when he started laughing, his eyes squeezed shut as he brought his claws to his mouth and started cackling incessantly. Every giggle brought him higher and higher into the air and stabbed deeper and deeper into my already wounded and confused pride. Finally, I could take no more.

"Out! Get out! You little shit!" I yelled at him, standing up, throwing open my bedroom door. He just stood there laughing and it wasnt until I threw my Clefable doll at him that he started to fly away. "Yeah, you better run! You freaking jerk! Go harass someone else!"

I continued pelting plushies in his general direction, even after he had flown out a window and disappeared, heckling me all the way. Rooty had been snoozing in the moonlight on the couch and he turned to me with a look of concern on his sleepy face. I couldn't face him, slamming the door to hide my shame, and crawling back to my bed. I holed up under the covers without even bothering to change or remove my glasses, just wanting to disappear into the cushions and stupid, age inappropriate bedding for the rest my life and cease my pathetic, shameful existence.

Then, I slept.


	2. Indulgence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> big thanks to nuke and may for helping to write this one. love you squid squad

Dear Lisa,  
Hi! How have you been, darling? Any travelers passed through lately? Hopefully, the carrier pidgey can actually find your house this time, because I actually really need your advice. Do you remember Spites? He was acting strangely the other night and-

No.

I balled up the letter and started over.  
  
Hi, Lisa!  
Hey, it's been a while since I last wrote. Sorry, school has been pretty time consuming. See, I was working on my thesis the other night and Spites was with me when he started acting weird and I didn't know what-

No. Another piece of paper for the pile.

Lisa:  
Spites has me worried. I was working on my thesis the other night and when he popped a mad boner I totally wanted to suck his dick. What the fuck is wrong with me?  
Your totally fucked up friend,  
DJ

That one became pieces, shredded bits of fallen snow sprinkling my desk as I laid my forehead down and took a deep, deep breath.  
It had been days since I'd last seen Spites. After he flew out the window, he hadn't come back. At first it was a relief, without him around I didn't have to think about what had happened, the videos, the tension, my meltdown. But then one day turned into two, into four, and now I was posting signs around my apartment building and campus asking people to let me know if they'd seen him or any other kind of Ghost-type activity. Even the neighbors said he'd been absent from his moonlight serenades of caterwauling on the fences and generally keeping people up at night.

It seemed like I was passing through a dream. I was falling apart inside but life went on; I went to class, made dinner, fed Tattabask and Raye and Rooty, but nothing felt real. I hadn't absorbed a single thing in our lectures and my thesis hadn't been opened in days. I'd even been avoiding the rest of my team. Tattabask would occasionally scratch at my door, wanting attention, or I'd hear Raye crash into something and I'd avoid cleaning it up until I knew he was gone. The plushies strewn across the living room were neatly set up by my door the morning after it happened, and I'd kicked them out of place in a fit of fury before slamming out the door on my way to class. When I got home, I saw Rooty arranging them on my bed for me, and I hid in the bathroom until he was gone and I could shut myself in my room again.

I was a terrible, horrible, fucked up person. Every time I thought about that night, visions of what could have been filled my head. I wanted Spites sitting on my chest, his black cock between my breasts as I sucked his tip and inhaled his intoxicating scent. I wanted to be on my back, like Rouge, while he ravished me like the Gallade had the Gardevoir. I wanted to take his whole shaft in my mouth while his large tongue explored my folds, make me shudder weakly as I played more and more of Rouge's videos in the background. A part of me was filled with so much regret, and desire, and the rest was pure disgusted revulsion. When he came back (if he came back), next time (if there was a next time), I'd let him play with me. I'd dance like Rouge had done for the camera and strip down before letting him pound me into my creaky second hand mattress like the pathetic, disgusting whore I was. I wanted him back so desperately and at the same time, I hoped I'd never see him again.

A cup of hibiscus tea slid onto my desk and I looked up. Rooty was standing by my desk, his vines wrapped around my favorite mug, the one with a field scene of rattatas, raticates, and nidoran. He uncurled his vines and stepped back, giving me my space, but at the same time watching with concern in his eyes if I would accept his offering. I smiled shakily.

"Thanks, big guy," I said, taking the mug with quaking hands and taking a sip. He'd left the tea bag in too long and the herbs had gone bitter, and I usually added a spoonful of honey to mine, but I saw the way he relaxed and drank deeply anyway. When I set the mug down, I reached out my hand to him.

"I'm sorry, Rooty. I'm not mad at you, I promise," I said, and he hesitantly stepped forward and nudged his head into my palm. "I'm just..." I paused. "I'm not ok."

"Saaaauur..." He cooed as I rubbed him, his relief tangible, but as I spoke his eyes opened and stared at me with such a depth of understanding that I had never seen. He was so in tune with me, how had I never seen it before? He'd been with me longer than anyone, and it felt longer still. I'd been pining after him since I was 10 years old, after all. I got out of my chair and sat down on the floor, on his level, both of my hands stroking the leathery skin of his face now.

"Is this wrong? Is everything I'm feeling right now so awful?" I asked him. He nuzzled his face into my hands and gave me a quiet reply of his name. "I mean... There are whole communities of people who" fuck pokemon "want what I want. Am I wrong? If I am, are they wrong too? Or is this really an ok thing? Like- like, I don't know, bondage or something."

My Ivysaur looked at me with his deep red eyes, and I looked back, just like I'd done when I'd first met him. I didn't see glory, or fame, or renown. I saw my best friend, concerned for my well being, out of a place of pure love. I touched my forehead to his, closing my eyes and sniffing back a tear.

"God, what is wrong with me..." I choked, holding back all the tears I could. When they started rolling, I felt a gentle sweep on my cheek, and opened my eyes. His vine was wiping my face, and I smiled. "I love you, too, buddy."

I gave him a big hug around his neck and he cooed happily, nudging me back so he could get his front legs into my lap and hug me back best he could. I kissed his forehead, and I swear I saw him smile.

Then it dawned on me. What Rooty was doing, this was... Incredibly high levels of empathy. Beyond recorded intelligence of Alakazam or whatever, which, honestly, was only ever discussions of capabilities for processing information, not emotion. I tried thinking back to if I had ever read a case study of a pokemon comforting a human in times of stress, I knew that pack species had close knit family groups and would protect each other, and pokemon were trained to be in the service of the disabled or provide emotional support to the sick or elderly, but never anything that definitively proved pokemon could comprehend, process and communicate human emotion in a way that we could understand. Then, I thought back to Gardevoir and Gallade, how he had kissed her passionately, and used her body specifically to give her the most pleasure possible, instead of just to breed an egg or get himself off. There was a whole new level to this, that I just wasn't seeing.

I pulled away from the hug and looked back at Rooty.

"Um... Rooty..." I had no idea how to phrase what I was about to ask. "Would you... Do you think...?"

He tilted his head, and I could feel my cheeks turning red. I couldn't say it. So instead, I did it.

I placed a hand on the side of his wide cheek, and kissed him, directly on the mouth, sweetly and gently and shyly, but with a passion I didn't know I had. When I felt him move closer and purr into my mouth, I knew I had my answer. A vine felt its way up to my cheek, and tucked a long lock of my hair over my shoulder as I pulled away, bright red. He was doing it again, smiling in such a wide and human way, and if he could I know he would be blushing. I couldn't help but do the same. "Uh, maybe I should... Close my door."

"Saur!" Rooty replied, stepping off my lap. I clicked the lock, and didn't give myself a chance to think. Turning around, I saw him already on my bed, waiting for me. Between his legs, peeking out of his sheathe and nestling against his low stomach, was his long, thick cock, shiny and pink and just for me. My breath hitched and my heart sped up, the familiar dampness in my panties growing as I saw his arousal. There was no porn this time, only me and the kiss I'd given him. He wanted it, really wanted it.

The only person who'd ever found me attractive was a pokemon. Figures.

I stepped towards the bed, toeing out of my shoes, and slipped my hands under my red t-shirt. As I pulled it over my head, I stopped in front of my mirror, pausing, staring at my reflection. She stared back at me, an overweight girl with jeans a size too small, her stomach pouting over the tight belt line. Fat breasts, not cute and perky like Rouge's, sagged behind their cotton t-shirt bra, the lingerie set of ugly completed by the period stained panties I knew were hiding beneath. A series of stretch marks hinted at her hips, previewing the main attraction of cellulite filled thighs and ass. Messy, unkempt, tangled brown hair fell around her shoulders and down her back, a set of unstylish bangs framing her round face, tickling her red cat-eye lenses. She was so ugly, sallow and pale from too much time spent indoors. It could have only been me.

Of course no human would ever love me. How could they? I slowly turned my head away from my reflection, back towards the bed, where Rooty was waiting for me. He was still smiling, his mouth gently parted and pulled up, his eyes taking me in. The bed was sagging a bit with his weight and I saw him readjust eagerly as I stepped towards him. The knot of self loathing in my stomach relaxed as I took him in, anticipating my approach so enthusiastically. I didn't need anyone else, not while I had him.

I briefly worried about my ability to take his girth, but then I realized I didn't care. If I got hurt, it would be worth it to please him. He'd already done so much, just by loving me, what was my body in the face of that? I started undoing my jeans, when I saw the tendril of his vine curl my hand away. I looked up, watching him stare intently as he gently guided the vines to my jeans. One snapped the button open and the other slid the zipper for me, and both gently pulled the jeans down until I could step out of them.

"Uh... Thanks," I said, and he barked his name.

"Saur, saur!" He scratched at the place on my bed next to him, and I obliged, sitting down. He climbed his front paws into my lap, putting his face into mine. I bit my lip, averting my eyes.

"Uh, want me to lay back? I can-" I started, but he shook his head. His rough, clawed beans found their way up my chest, and his maw was on my lips. I was surprised, and then I felt his vines curling around my body, wrapping my waist so gently until the tips met my cheeks, carressing my face and brushing my lanky hair as he kissed me best he could. I couldn't help but kiss him back. He was being so sweet to me, it was more than I deserved. It was a strange, new sensation, and having him lavish me with gentle affection made me giddy. I found myself giggling as a wide smile broke across my face, and he pulled back, smiling himself.

"This... this is so weird...!" I said, between fits of giggles. "I thought you were just going to mount me, o-or something..."

"Ivysaaaaaur!" He looked almost offended, but there was a good natured twinkle in his eyes. He pulled his forelegs off my chest and nuzzled his head right between my boobs, purring his name lovingly.

I blushed, watching him, and he stared back at me as the vines left my face and hair and snaked up my back.

"Here, let me-" I offered, trying to reach my hands back to get my bra off, but he slapped me away. "OK, no then."

The clips were snapped off deftly, and I shrugged my bra off, my breasts breathing as the nipples hit the cold air. I heard Rooty give a high pitched coo as he nuzzled one of them, and his large, sticky tongue lapped out of his mouth. I shuddered, the feel of his warm tongue going over my sensitive flesh strange and erotic. I bit my finger, stifling a moan, unable to move my gaze as he stared into my eyes without letting up his gentle, loving worship.

He did it again, tongue working all over my breasts. He was really too big to have any sort of dexterity, but the way he kept his red eyes locked on mine and the brand new sensation of his tongue all over my breasts was pleasurable enough to keep me completely at his mercy. I had to avert my eyes, he was turning me on too much for me to keep quiet much longer. Squeezing them shut and turning away, I put another excited moan into my knuckle. A bud slipped between my fingers, pulling them out of my mouth, and I looked back when Rooty retracted his tongue.

His vine lowered my hand, and he cocked his head, licking his lips as his gaze trailed away. I laced the tendril between my fingers- it was strange, like we were holding hands- and asked him "What's wrong?"

He blinked, slowly, and looked back up to me, stray tendril brushing my hair over my shoulder. Keeping directly eye contact with me, he plunged his maw against my open crotch. Having smelt my arousal the entire time he was lavishing my breasts, holding out on sampling my taste was too much for him to bear.

I gasped loudly, and with my hand held tight by the vine, there was nothing to stifle my loud moans of pleasure as his tongue licked my mound through my panties. The stained fabric was positively soaked and I felt wetter than I had ever been. My labia was slick and slippery, the juice starting to mix with his thick saliva as he ran his tongue over me. I kept moaning every time the steady pressure of his fat tongue washed over my clit, the sensitive area loving the sensation of him pressing against me. He must have realized I like it, because he pushed his face deeper into my crotch, until his nose was applying steady pressure to my clittoris while his tongue went over my clothed folds again and again.

It felt amazing, my legs were struck by lightning and there was a tension in my gut as my voice climbed higher and higher. One of my hands found its way behind his head and I was holding him there as he kept up his lovely treatment, until I felt my vaginal walls flex over and over. I moaned and heaved my chest with hard breaths through the force of my orgasm, waves of pleasure crashing over me as the steady pressure of his nose and sweetness of his tongue sent me over the edge. Every pulse of my vagina unvoluntarily bucked my hips, and he responded in kind with a firm lick to every push of my crotch against him. Slowly, I came down off the high of his blissful tongue, gasping and moaning and rocking my hips against him. Breathing hard in a lovely twilight, I laid back into the pile of pillows and pokedolls, Rooty pulling back from my crotch.

My first orgasm, and he hadn't even gotten my panties off yet.

He snuggled himself up against me, head resting on my chest as I caught my breath and he played with my hair. My arm wrapped around him, holding him close and earning a happy sound from the Grass-type. I curled up closer, nuzzling my face into the tight rose bud on his back.

"Rooty?" I asked.

"Saur."

"I love you." It was quiet and blissful, almost an after thought as I breathed in the floral sent of his back. His response was a squeeze of the vines around my waist, holding me closer as he pushed his head up under my chin. I removed my face from his back, looking down at him, and he gave me another press of his face, meeting our lips. My hands worked down his body, to his stubby back legs, and I felt myself brush his rigid cock. It twitched as we kissed, and I realized he had spent all his time pleasuring me, and I'd done nothing for him. Slowly, I wrapped my hand around his sticky member. There was a moan of his name into my mouth, and I knew it must have felt good. Carefully, I began working my hand up and down his shaft.

He felt sticky, and slick. The sliminess of his cock was almost like sap, completely covering his member and my hand as I worked him. He broke the kiss first, letting go to moan his name as I added my other hand to the first.

"Am I doing ok?" I asked, moving my hands in tandem so I could pleasure as much of his cock as possible.

"Saur... saur!" He moaned, the vines embracing my body squeezing me tight. I smiled, so happy to return the favor for the wonderful lip service he'd just given me. I started twisting my wrists, trying to find that one thing that drove him wild. Kissing his face, I moved one hand to his flat head as the other worked the area around his base. That was when I found it. Pumping my hand over his head again and again was exactly what he needed, and he started giving loud cries of his name. I couldn't help but grin, making him feel so good was so rewarding, and the more I worked him, the more of the sticky, sap like precum drooled out of him.

My memories of sex had always had an oppressive smell, body fluids and the suffocating odor of instant shame. But the scent of Rooty, his moans and cum, were light, crisp and floral like a summer's day, heavy with pollen. I wished I could bring him up to my mouth, both so I could give him even more pleasure, and to get just a little taste of his strange flavor. I felt his head swelling, my hand could no longer completely wrap around him as I worked his tip, and his voice was getting louder, less coherent. I couldn't wait for him to cum, to feel him orgasm like I had, foggy brained and leg shaking. My kisses darted all over his face, and even though I wasn't being pleasured, I was moaning too.

"Rooty, cum. Please, whenever you're ready, I want you to cum," I whispered into his ear, my voice breathy as I squeezed him for the last time. He erupted, spraying my stomach with his thick seed, cumming all over my hands and breasts and stomach. I breathed and watched him hump his hips once, twice, three times, through his orgasm, each time spraying a new rope of cum onto my chest, crotch and legs. The tide finally stemmed, and I was a floral scented, musky mess. He pulled away from our embrace, looking over the mess he made. There was an apologetic way to his smile and down turned ears and I laughed at him.

"Did I do good?" I asked, giving him one more peck to his cheek. There was an enthusiastic cry of his name, and his front legs perched on my sticky breasts, giving me another deep kiss as best he could. I kissed him back, but my hands quickly found their way off his body and down mine. The feeling of his cum was amazing, slimy and warm, with such a heady aroma. My breasts, already slick from his tongue, were now covered, and the way they would slip and slide as I rubbed them together turned me on immensely. My pussy was still soaked, all he'd done was lick my folds, and the more we kissed and I breathed the scent of his cum, the more I wanted to go all the way. To give him the ultimate pleasure and feel his release inside and out. Writhing a bit, I eagerly pulled down my ruined panties, tossing them away.

"Rooty," I panted, spreading my legs and showing him my dark, curly pubes, hiding the pink, horny pussy within, "Please. I want it."

He looked down, his trainer staring up at him with a sweaty face and eyes full of need, utterly claimed by his orgasm, and wasted no time. He had been laying beside me for the hand job, but when I begged him to mount me he did just that, his front legs hooking around my hips as he lined up his still hard cock to my entrance. His chest pressed against my stomach, squishing the cum still sitting there, and he looked me directly in the eye as he started to press his hips forward.

The head of his cock was wide and flat, and it pressed against me unsuccessfully a few times. He was lined up properly, I could feel him pressing against my open hole, but my vagina did not want to give way to his girth. He gave a disheartened little noise every time he slipped the wrong way, or my body refused him, and I couldn't let him not have this. He deserved me in every way, I wasn't going to dream of denying him.

"Hold on, hold on..." I said, readjusting my legs. He loosened the grip of his fore legs around my hips, watching me slide down and spread my legs as wide as I could for him. Hopefully, spreading and presenting for him like this would make penetration a little easier, but I wasn't going to chance it. As he readjusted to the position himself, I gently slipped a hand around his shaft and pushed the tip directly into my drooling cunt. He seized up, the pleasure of my tight folds taking him, as he pushed his hips forward and dug his cock deeper and deeper into me.

It hurt like hell. His cock wasn't tapered, like Spites had been. When he went in, that was as thick as he was going to get. Pushing into me, stretched to the limit, I felt a queasy nausea in my gut, as if he were trying to poke his dick all the way through me. As he kept thrusting I could feel my poor pussy stretching, just barely accommodating his girth. I ignore it all, the burning ache of my entrance, the sharp pain at every assault on my cervix, pressing the opening to my womb further inside than it has any right to be. I wrap my legs around him, muffling pained moans as he quickens his pace, moaning his name over and over as he wrecks my poor pussy, making me clench and jerk as I feel I might throw up. I have to close my eyes and clench my jaw to stop from crying out in pain from the feeling of being pushed so far beyond my limit, I should have waited but I can't stop now, I couldn't tell him to stop when he's enjoying himself so m-

Suddenly, he stops, slowing his hips and pulling out gently. Confused, I open my eyes. I hadn't felt him cum, how could I miss his delicious load? I wasn't complaining, though, my cunt was sore, aching and winking as it was emptied, begging me to never let it be stretched that deep again. My whole gut was doing flip flops, having to readjust after what felt like a serious rearrangement. Looking down, I see an expression of... worry? Did he realize how much it was hurting me? Did he stop because he... he cares more about me than getting off? Guilt washes over me. I couldn't believe I was so bad in bed, I couldn't even get my Ivysaur off.

"K-keep going," I panted out, chest heaving. His cum was starting to dry on my tits, a shiny, yellow film that carried the scent of dry soil. He shook his head, taking his legs off from their grip. "No, no! You can do it, please. Cum in me, I want you to!"

I sounded pathetic, begging him to keep fucking me even though my body was screaming at me to stop. He smiled, and bedded down back on his spot beside me, licking my face. Purring his name, he nuzzled into me. I wasn't going to let him stay unsatisfied, however. Sitting up, I quickly readjusted to my hands and knees, bending over and showing him my ass and still stretched pussy.

"Rooty, come on. Don't do this, please. I want you to cum, I know I can make you cum!" I reached back, spreading my ass cheeks desperately. "I can do it, I promise!!"

Looking back, I saw his eyes widen at my lewd display, presenting like a bitch in heat and whining for the cock I couldn't take. He was cooing his name soothingly, trying to get me to calm down, when the cramps hit. I buckled, wrapping my arms around my stomach as my muscles contracted painfully. There was nothing to do but ride it out, wait for it to stop while Rooty lovingly laid next to me and kept my reddened face free of my hair.

When I came out of the shower, he was already asleep on my bed. In the bathroom, I'd allowed myself a taste of the cum covering my body. It tasted much muskier than it smelled, but there was a distinct, grassy sort of flavor to the thick, yellow tinged fluid. After cleaning my fingers, I'd felt a sort of cool after taste, like mint, mixed with a heavy mouth feel. It was a strange sensation, but not unpleasant, and I found myself admiring the pokecum coated girl in the mirror. It was so erotic, my nipples peaked and sticky, to be splashed with seed in such a slutty way. The more I looked, the more I wished I had been able to take him, to bring him to the same climax my hands had inside my pussy.

Under the hot water, the cum flowed away, as did the lingering soreness. It was a wonderful relief, my body loosening and relaxing, as I played sex with Rooty over in my mind. I had crossed every line, touching my pokemon in such a filthy way, and letting him do the same to me. And the worst part was, I wanted more. The addicting scent and flavor of him, the admirable way I had been covered, the heart stopping orgasm, all of it called to me in a way I had never felt before. And, I wanted to be able to take him, to feel him fuck my cunt as hard and as deep as he wanted, until he sprayed his load deep into my womb. I was a disgusting excuse for a human being, and if I was incapable of being loved before, it was more than certainly true now. If pokemon were all that would have me, I wanted to be worth being had.

Coming back into my room, clad in clean pajamas, watching my starter sleep on my bed next to a small plush version of himself, it was so much easier to silence the shame in my head. As I sat next to him, he unconsciously moved closer to me, and when I patted his back, he raised his head. His eyes were bleary and unfocused, and when I kissed him, he nuzzled back into sleep easily and happily. The swelling of my heart was more than I could contain. Even though I'd disappointed him, he was still here for me, and, dare I say it, loved me. Was this the real appeal of, oh what was that word? Ah, Pokephilia. The loyalty and adoration of this creature that was so completely unwavering, in a way that humans could never be. I had to know more.

Standing up, I moved to my desk, sliding the stationary off the top so I could open my computer. I would have to write Lisa eventually, I couldn't keep this from my best and only human friend. But right now, I had a more important letter to write. I opened my folder of research and clicked through my history to find the site I was looking for. Words were burning at my fingertips, so I opened up my e-mail and began.


	3. Opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love you nuke. also shout out to xak.  
> and! everyone feel free to leave requests and suggestions for scenes you'd like to see and pokemon you want around :)

"Oof- Careful, a little slower."

"Saur..."

"Mm-! Oh god-"

"Ivy, saur!"

"MMph!"

He released into my mouth, and I swallowed it all down dutifully. His flavor was so much more intense when it was fresh, the mintiness of his cum really shining through, making me shiver all over as it went down. The vines working inside my cunt didn't let up, alternating in and out as I pressed my hips back against him. Drawing his hips back, Rooty popped out of my mouth with a gentle moan, leaving me gasping for breath. His forelegs dismounted my shoulders, letting me relax and press my face into the cool sheets, enjoying the feeling of his vines working inside me until he decided to let me cum.

Ever since our catastrophic first time, we'd been slowly working each other's limits. Turns out, sex was a lot harder than porn made it look. Discovering each other's bodies, our likes and dislikes, it took time. I'd try to take him again, but even with my pussy primed and ready I just couldn't seem to let him inside for more than a minute or two without collapsing into cramps. So, we had to get creative, and that's how this position came about.

While I was on all fours, he'd mount my face and fuck my pussy with his vines as I blew him. The vines were slim enough not to hurt me, and long enough so I could get used to the depth his cock would provide without stretching me to the point of pain. I'd come to realize I had a better gag reflex than cunt capacity anyway. With a little practice, I was becoming able to take more and more of him every time we fucked. He seemed to enjoy my lips too, licking and kissing his shaft and tip when I needed to break for air, and I found his vines just heavenly, the way they worked in a steady rhythm, alternating in and out.

Honestly, this was our go-to orgasm pose. It was perfect for when we needed a quick fuck because we could get each other off so easily, and a guaranteed happy end after a long session of exploration. All I needed was to bob my head over his tip while his vines pressed my clit and we were there.

Today, however, we'd been taking it slow, nearing the end of what began as a lazy, early morning make out sesh. My breasts were already coated from an earlier blowjob where I'd decided to let him cum on my face instead of swallowing, and my hips were getting sore from having his vines in them for the second time. I was ready to cum again, and maybe nap, but he wasn't letting me.

"Rootyyy," I begged, turning my head to look at him and moaning. "Please- Oh god..."

He responded with a lick of his sticky tongue to my cheek. Cheeky bastard. My pussy became horribly, agonizingly empty as he slipped his vines out, and I whined.

"Oh god no, anything but that. Come on, buddy, don't make me beg for it." I think he enjoyed having me at his mercy, because his bud ghosted up my slit, making me shudder. He was so tauntingly close to my clit, and refusing to work it in the way I liked that would send me over the edge. I squeaked when he grabbed my outer labia and pulled, spreading me lewdly.

"Rooty! Fuck me or finish me! Please, make up your mind!" My knees were weak as he opened and closed my pussy, but finally, graciously, he made his decision. He chose both. One vine plunged back into me, working in and out and firmly pressing my cervix with every push, and the other held my clit steady, the tiny bud of his vine rotating in a small circle on my sensitive, sensitive spot. I was shaking and crying and cumming in an instant, putty in his hands. Well, vines.

When he withdrew, I collapsed on the bed, breathing hard. He nuzzled next to me, nudging my face with his. I smiled, patting his cheek.

"You're a little bit of a jerk, you know that?"

"Saaaur..." He was smiling, enjoying the affection as I rubbed him. The afterglow was heavenly.

Things had changed since we started fucking. The sway of my step was surer, my gaze was stronger. My jeans actually fit, too. I hadn't lost weight, but I had finally gone shopping, something I'd been avoiding and dreading for ages. I usually hated it, never finding clothes that fit, or clothes that fit and were too expensive or worse, ugly. That's how most of my wardrobe came about, cheap basics that were criminally plain. This time, though, I'd gone in and come out with new jeans that fit and a few shirts that went beyond my typical array of solid colors. My favorite was green, with a silhouette of the Bulbasaur line over the chest. When I walked down campus wearing that one, the world fell off my shoulders. Who cared what anyone else thought?, my confident walk and raised head would say. I didn't need them, because I had a wonderful, secret lover, who would always be beside me, no matter what.

I'd even done something wildly, brazenly confident. I'd sent an e-mail to Rouge and Azul, with a long list of questions, a copy of my research and all of my contact information. In hindsight, maybe that wasn't the best idea. How stupid was I, basically admitting to a crime to two complete strangers, and asking for their help? Was Pokephillia even a crime? All my research into it had shown it was morally grey at best, two sides debating strongly either way in their own corners of the internet. Maybe it was a good thing I hadn't gotten a response yet. If I did, it would send me further and further down the rabbit hole, and some of this stuff... Was pretty hardcore.

Still, it was hard to not click refresh on my browser every 12 minutes, desperately hoping for that +1 graphic above my e-mail. I tried not to think about what was taking so long. Whenever I did, that little voice in the back of my head would start up again, the one that told me I was disgusting and sinful, unlovable and unworthy. They're laughing at you, it would say, they think you're a fool. I imagined Rouge and Azul, lounging beautifully together, snickering. "How cute, she fucked an ivysaur, and now she thinks she's entitled to our opinion." They would say. "Her life's work has amounted to her getting humped like a breeding bitch." "And she can't even take that, how sad!" The more time passed without their answer, the harder it was to tell that part of me to shut up.

I tried to distract myself from the knot in my stomach by searching for Spites. He still hadn't turned up, and I'd finally bit the bullet and written to Lisa. I'd left out the part about the sexual tension, but kept everything else as close to the truth as possible. I wanted to tell her everything, about my relationship with Rooty, and my desire to make it up to Spites for rejecting him. She was my best friend after all, but something kept telling me it wasn't the right time. I still hadn't gotten a reply from her, either. But that was fine, that was normal. She lived high in the mountains, completely alone. Sometimes it took weeks for a response.

Rooty had been a blessed distraction from all my worries. He would sleep on my bed at night, putting me to sleep with the rub of his vines through my pants, and waking me up with a tongue along my breasts. Apparently, this was normal. Pokemon had higher sex drives with human partners, if the stories from the internet were to be believed. And honestly... I was inclined to take their word for it. A lot of my findings had been in direct contrast to my current experiences. Common knowledge was, Pokemon only bred to produce offspring, or for pleasure on rare occasions, and even then it was usually only one party's pleasure. But Rooty would be the one to initiate a lot of the time, coming up to me when I got home and taking me to the bedroom, where he'd reach his vines up my skirt to pull down my panties before even letting me get to the bed. Every time he would ask me for sex, I found myself reconsidering our bed of knowledge. I didn't seem to be an outlier, and if that were true, so much of what we knew was wrong.

Unfortunately, I hadn't sought a professional opinion on my theory just yet. What was I supposed to do? Walk up to my professor after class, sit down, and pull up some pokeporn? I didn't have any friends either, at least, none that were academics. I was desperate for information, and desperate times called for desperate measures. If only Rouge and Azul would get back to me. Some first hand experience from professionals would be wonderful right about now.

My twilight of thoughts was interrupted by a buzz from my desk. My eyes fluttered open, Rooty raising his head lazily. What time was it? I reached for my glasses, and found my phone instead. So that's what was buzzing. Blearily, I rubbed my eyes, taking in the caller ID. That was when my heart stopped. I answered quickly, snapping awake.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Dena! Have you been keeping well?" On the other end of the line was Professor Samuel Oak, Rooty's previous owner, who had offered me more than a little help in my academic career. Sometimes I wondered if he felt bad for me, being the complete failure that I was, and that's why he was so nice. Normally I would be the one to call him, begging for help with an experiment or a second opinion on a paper, generally making a nuisance of myself. He obviously had more important things to be doing than bothering with one of his failed proteges, but still, he always found time for me. And whenever he called me, it was almost always something good. Last time, it had been a lead that had sent me to Unova, and times before that had been scholarships and science fairs. Every time, though, I couldn't help but wonder why he kept looking out for me.

"Just DJ, please, Professor," I stood, walking to my dresser to begin digging for clean panties. Even though he couldn't see me, there was something fundamentally wrong about talking to him while I was naked. The dried cum on my tits was becoming less of a badge of honor the longer our conversation went on. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I just received word of an interesting opportunity for you. Would you like to go over the details at my lab?" He offered, as I shrugged into a shirt. I looked at the time. Jesus Christ, we'd been fucking and sleeping for half the day.

"What time, professor? I could try and catch the 3:30 tram, be in Pallet about 5." The train was more expensive, but necessary for same day arrival. There was no way I was trekking along Route 1 with only a few hours of sunlight, and the cab service only ran within the city.

"Sounds wonderful, Miss Dena. I look forward to seeing you."

"Thanks, professor. Me, too." I said, about to hang up.

"Oh, by the way!" His voice stopped me. "How's that Bulbasaur I gave you?" Rooty perked up, smiling as his ears twitched. I couldn't help but smile back.

"He's fine. Hogging the bed, as usual," I replied, and Rooty gave an indignant cry as his vines wrapped around my hips.

"I'm glad to hear you two are getting along," The professor laughed as I tried to free myself from the Ivysaur's affectionate embrace. "Bring him with, won't you?"

"Oh," That got me. I looked back at him, his eyes twinkling at the prospect. "Uh, sure."

"Splendid! I'll see you both when you arrive. Take care!" And with that he was gone, and I was stuck half dressed, cuddled by an ivysaur, and still stuck with cum on my tits. Rooty was smiling, pulling me closer with a chirp of his name.

"Well, I'm glad you're excited," I said, pushing his vines off my hips. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to clean up or we're going to be late."

But how could I deny him when his vine spanked my ass and he rolled over to reveal that lovely erection I loved so much?

After one last blessedly merciful round consisting of a quick bobbing of my head and a vine swatting my jiggling cheeks repeatedly, we were on our way. I didn't have time to shower completely, so I did my best with a wet washcloth and a clean set of clothes, hoping beyond hope that would be enough. I also didn't exactly trust Raye and Tatta to be left home alone either, so they were snug safely in their pokeballs as we ran the 4 blocks to the train station. Sitting on the hard plastic seat of the tram, I was becoming aware of just how much my ass hurt. The raised welts that had been a pleasant sting as Rooty rolled his tendril over my clit were now a deep soreness. I couldn't adjust to find a comfortable position, and from the way Rooty was looking at me, he knew just what was ailing me. I honestly hadn't expected to enjoy being spanked so much, but the first swat on my ass had gotten me so wet so fast, I just had to ask him for more.

Something told me there were a lot more sore asses in my future.

The sun was already setting when we stepped off the train, beginning its downward descent into the trees. The tram let off in the heart of the small town, so I would have to hurry if I wanted to make it to the lab on the outskirts before it got too late. I was glad I'd taken my old trainer's bag instead of my backpack. Inside was a curious little device that was every traveler's godsend, a small personal storage PC. Scan any item, and it would automatically store and sort whatever it was you needed to carry in pure energy format. I flicked the dial a few times until I was on the channel that I wanted, before reaching in and pulling out a folded bicycle. A few clicks of the frame, and we were on our way, Rooty hopping on the back and sliding his head into the wind as I pedaled down the road.

The laboratory was up on a hill, over looking the buildings of the small town. People were coming home, the end of the work day, stopping by the small shops that I whizzed passed. Rooty gave a happy cry of his name to whoever we passed, at one point I heard a small child shout "Look! A Venusaur!" and I felt him turn around so he could keep barking as we got further and further away. The turn off for the lab led outside of town, however, and it wasn't long until we were alone, just us and the fading twilight. The iron gate of the lab loomed in front of us shortly, and I saw the windmill peeking out over the roof. Hopping off my bike, I pressed the bell on the intercom, and the gate was unlocked soon after. It skirted open on its chain as I folded up and returned by bike to its nether dimension, and Rooty was on the steps upwards before I could finish.

"Saur! Ivysaur!" He cried, 20 feet ahead of me.

"Hold on, hold on," I joined him, sneakers tapping up the stairs until we reached the porch, where the door opened to greet us.

"Hello, hello!" Professor Oak smiled, welcoming us in. Rooty was upon him in a flash, stretching up his leg and chirping his name over and over. "And hello to you, too, Ivysaur."

"Sorry, don't mind him. He's just excited," I said, taking off my shoes and stacking them politely beside the door. The professor closed the door behind me.

"I don't mind at all, I'm glad he's retained some of his exuberance. You've done a fine job raising him," He said, and I blushed.

"Uh, thanks," I said, following him past the lobby. The downstairs of the lab was actually where the professor lived, and not many people got a chance to see it. Normally, visitors were directed straight up to the actual laboratory from the lobby by the receptionist, Daisy Oak. But I guess since this was a personal visit I was getting the honor of a glance behind the scenes. Come to think of it, I hadn't been upstairs since I got Rooty all those years ago...

Past the library was a living room with two couches arranged around a coffee table. I was directed to sit, so I sat. Rooty hopped up on the seat beside me.

"Rooty!" I whispered harshly as the professor's back was turned. "Get down! We're in polite company!"

"Saaaaur...!" He complained, staring me down with a pinched face. Why was my pokemon just as stubborn as I was? I snapped my head back when I heard the professor chuckle.

"He can sit where he likes, Dena, I don't mind." He placed a teapot and two cups in front of us, pouring one for me and then himself. "Are you hungry? I figured I would make extra since it would be so late when you arrived."

"I thought I would just be grabbing some information and then going," I replied, baffled.

"Nonsense. I haven't seen you in weeks. Please, I want to hear about how your classes are going," He said, heading back into the small galley. "I'll make you a plate. Sugar?"

"Honey, please." I said, staring into my tea with such an expression of bewilderment. See, this is what I was talking about. This guy literally raised the most powerful Gym Leader and former Champion the Kanto region has ever seen, and just because he gave me a Bulbasaur when I was 13, he made me dinner and tea. And, fuck, it was really good tea, too. I would sell my soul for a properly brewed green blend and this was definitely vying for my eternal damnation.

The professor returned shortly, balancing two plates and a small jar of honey. I immediately got up to help him, but Rooty was there first. His vine wrapped around the honey and the other took my plate, settling them on the table so the professor could take his spot more easily. I sat back down, casting a glance at Rooty. Little show-off didn't have to leave his seat.

"Thank you, Ivysaur. He's so helpful," Oak commented, smiling at me from across the table.

"Yeah, he's a charmer alright," I said, taking the utensils when they were offered to me. Oak had already started eating and I looked down at my plate. Each part was separated by the components of the plate, the largest middle one holding a cut of pan fried meat, the two side sections with a vinegary smelling cold salad and a pile of noodles covered in sauce. A bowl of rice was off to the side, opposite to my tea cup. It all looked so good, I was speechless.

"Th-thank you so much!" I said, before digging in with all the gusto expected of a college student.

"You're welcome," He replied warmly, "You haven't been living off ramen noodles, have you?"

"No," I lied, slurping up the last of the noodles. Why couldn't I cook like this? I could make a hot dog six ways to Sunday but this was some real adult shit right here. I wish I had my life together, all settled into a career.

"Hm. Visited your parents lately? How are they doing?"

"Oh, you know. Their thing," I shrugged, "It's hard for me to get out to see them, a trip down here was expensive enough, there's no way I could afford the train to Vermillion."

"You could take the Diglett's cavern," He suggested, sipping his tea as he watched me inhale the meal.

"There is no way I'm taking Diglett's Cave."

"And why not?"

"It's a two day trip! All day navigating Viridian Forest, and then making camp, only to crawl underground next morning to stumble around blindly with some grumpy moles for the next four hours. No way!" I was sick at the thought, the dirt and grime, sticky sweat and sap of the forest and the bug pokemon that loved to latch onto you every five minutes. Traversing that forest once had been more than enough for me, thanks.

"Well, you might want to think about at least trying," He replied, reaching into his coat pocket.

"Why's that?" I finished the last of my pork chop, picking at the last grains of rice in my empty bowl.

"I forget, where have you been?" He double checked, looking over a small packet he had unfolded from his pocket.

"Hoenn for spring break and the semester in Nimbasa City, Unova. Why?" I asked, Rooty nudging me.

"Well, Professor Sycamore in Kalos is looking for another trainer to fill a Pokedex, would you be interested?" He offered, peeking out from behind the letter.

"Well, yeah! I had a blast tracking Zoroark for Professor Juniper. But why is he looking abroad? Can't he get a local trainer?" I asked.

"He would have, but the girl he was looking at is in Sinnoh, exploring the Contest scene, I believe," He said, passing me the papers. "Take a look for yourself."

"Yeah sure. And you know, good on her, following her dreams," Unlike some people, I added mentally, before distracting myself with the information. Experienced trainer wanted, blah blah blah, research minded, blah blah blah... "Hey, wait a minute."

"Yes?"

"It doesn't say where I'll be staying?"

"Ah, you'll be traveling. He's wanting someone to explore the whole of the region, not just a localized part of it, like Juniper's research was," He explained, flipping the page for me. I slowly handed the packet back to him.

"I don't think, I'm what you're looking for..." I said quietly, looking away. Rooty laid his head in my lap. "I'm not doing another Gym challenge."

"It doesn't have to be a Gym challenge if you don't want it to be. Why don't you at least apply? I thought you liked travelling," He asked, looking concerned as I clammed up.

"I-I do! It's great, seeing new places, meeting new people, discovering things- I love it! I'm just... not a travelling trainer type. I like my classes and- ...stuff like that," At least in the classroom if I fucked up I didn't have the lives of 6 creatures hanging in the balance, or the expectations of a talented professional hanging over my head. "No, I should stay and continue my research... Besides! I just found something really interesting, I need to study it more."

He must have caught on to the way I lit up when I mentioned my research, because he readjusted, tilting his head so he could listen better. Fuck.

"Oh? And what's that?" He asked, entirely innocent to the horrible, sinful thing I just forced myself into explaining. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't lie, he already knew about my thesis and had read more than enough of my papers on the mating aggressions of Golduck than I cared to admit. I had to think of something fast, and while my mind was racing, Rooty took advantage of the pause.

"Saur, saur!" He chirped, rising to his feet as his vines wrapped around my shoulders. He was positively beaming, practically flaunting our relationship to the professor as he played with my messy hair. Oak observed him politely before looking to me for translation. FUCK.

"H-he's probably just hungry! It was kind of rude, eating in front of him," I nervously supplied, laughing like nothing was out of order. Rooty pinched up his face and glared at me, vine moving to the small of my back. I couldn't stop my blush as the tendril went up my shirt.

"Well, perhaps I could get him something. I do know a thing or two about feeding pokemon," He smiled good-naturedly, standing up and taking the empty plates. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, professor!" I called after him as he retreated to the kitchen, before turning my attention on Rooty. The grass-type was smiling and I could feel his vines going up my back.

"Stop!" I whispered harshly, wriggling with a shudder at his soft touch on my spine. "We are not telling him about this, I could go to jail! Or, get you taken away from me, or something, no!" I heard the footsteps of the professor and righted myself, smiling politely. Rooty licked my cheek, refusing to remove his vines even though I gripped them tightly.

"So, you were saying about your research," Oak continued, taking his place across from me as he slid a small bowl of green pokemon kibbles in front of Rooty. I prayed he didn't notice the wet spot on my cheek from the Ivysaur's kiss.

"Yes! My... research," I started, glancing down at Rooty as he politely munched his food without a care in the world. The vines behind my back wriggled out of my grasp, and one of them snapped my bra. "I-! I found an interesting thread, that I figure warrants some more in depth study."

"Really? And what's that?" Oak asked, watching me try not to writhe. One of the vines was now heading distinctly south, into the back of my jeans.

"Well, I'm particularly interested in the-!" The vine was in my panties, sliding between my ass cheeks. I was still sore from the swatting earlier, and Rooty has never explored there before. It was a new feeling, and to do it in front of the Professor, however surreptitiously, felt so horribly lewd. But still, the way the vine slid between my cheeks and over my asshole was erotic in a way I could barely comprehend. "The-the capacity for human emotion, in pokemon. In a way we can comprehend," I finished.

"That is interesting, what brought this to your attention?" Professor Oak said. I almost missed his question, distracted by the way Rooty's bud was pressing against my asshole. I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about sex there before, but right now?! And, worst of all, it appeared my suspicions were right, the gentle pressure was heavenly. My ass didn't want to let him in, but he wasn't trying. He was content to just lean on the door. I could feel my face heating up, and my panties growing damp. All the while, Rooty was munching away like an angel, his naughty vines completely hidden from view.

"Observation of-" I bit my lip, blinking and taking a deep breath. "A pair of the Ralts line. Gardevoir and Gallade. The male was seen engaging in erotic foreplay with his partner, basing his actions on whatever would cause her to react most positively. What really caught my attention was the fact that he was doing so selflessly."

"Putting his partner's needs before his own in an act of compassion," Oak supplied.

"Yes, exactly! It just struck me as incredibly odd, especially in a sexual context, where so much of behavior is instinct or hormone driven," I replied. Rooty looked up from his food, miffed that I wasn't squirming for him. He redoubled his efforts with the vines, and my bra was undone. I sat up very straight, feeling my straps start to slip.

"Fascinating!" Oak sipped his tea like nothing was wrong. "What do you think it could mean, if you discovered that pokemon feel emotion in a similar way that we do?"

"A- A number of things, professor. It would give us insight into their pack structures, breeding rituals, mate selection, so many things!" The way he was teasing my back, I knew he wanted to play with my breasts, and I thanked the gods that he didn't. A vine sliding around my boobs would be so embarrassingly obvious under my t-shirt, and even though I wanted him to stop, the thought enticed me so. I knew I'd be angry with him when we got home for almost blowing our secret, but it would be hard to keep myself off him, and try out how those vines felt inside my ass...

The professor addressed me, and I startled out of my red faced daydream.

"I'm sorry?"

"I was saying, what about human and pokemon interbreeding?" He said, so nonchalantly that the world no longer seemed real. Rooty perked right up.

"Saur, ivysaur!" He chirped, smiling with crumbs on his face.

"I know how you feel about it," He said, smiling at my starter. "Vines to yourself, young man."

Rooty gave a saddened warble of his name, but much to my surprise, he withdrew his vines. The pleasurable pressure left my ass and the impatient bud snaking my back disappeared, and I was left to gape and process what the hell was going down.

"I'm sorry?" I asked weakly. My words were quiet, my voice gone.

"Aha, I was wondering when you were going to let that Bulbasaur plant some seeds in you!" He chuckled, my tone telling him all he needed to know. "How long have you been having sex with Rooty?"  
The world fell out from under me. I panicked.

"I never meant for it to go this far!" I started. "It was just research, I swear! Spites, he- he came on to me. And when I rejected him, I totally freaked out, he ran away! And then, I was so confused, because I knew I was supposed to say no, but he wouldn't stop and I wanted it, too?? And other people do this, anyway, which I think is where Spites got the idea in the first place but- And then Rooty- And- Oh god, don't turn me in, don't take him away!"

"Calm down, calm down. No one is going to do that. Please, relax, Dena," Oak said soothingly, and I fought to steady my breathing. My heart was racing, Rooty looking up at me with concern in his eyes. "You're right. Other people do this, and, it's more common than you think."

Slowly, the tension in my shoulders eased. I tilted my head curiously. "What, you mean just like... porn and stuff?"

"On the contrary, actually. I... Well, I've had my fair share of experience with Pokephillia. I haven't engaged in it myself, but you're not the first person I've met who has. And, you're the only person I've met who's interested in something beyond carnal desires, Dena." He said, setting down his tea cup. He was looking at me curiously, a sense of paternal... not quite pride, but... acceptance? Like it was something he'd practiced.

"Well... Yeah. I was really... into it, when Spites came onto me, but I guess..." I really thought for a moment, before I continued. "I was worried that, he was only interested in sex because of the porn. It wasn't that he wanted me, he just wanted, like, anything."

"In that case, it might have been true, and maybe you made the right decision in rejecting him. But what about Rooty?" Oak looked to my Ivysaur, who was listening with rapt attention, looking at me.

"Spites... Like, he opened my eyes to the idea that this is something- In real life. But, I only, you know, wanted to do it with someone who also-" I looked to Rooty. He rested his chin on my lap. "Also wanted me. For me."

"That's not a bad way of approaching it. So, what are you going to do now?" Oak said, watching me as I draped a hand over Rooty's back, lightly petting him.

"Well... I-" Hesitation, but the warm presence of my Ivysaur broke through. "I've seen a lot of this. On the internet. People en masse, saying their pokemon want it, they can give and withold consent, that they have positive relationships. I want to prove that this isn't some dirty, fetish-y, kinky stigmatized thing."

"You of all people should know the legitimacy of anecdotal evidence, DJ." Oak said, staring me down. My grip on Rooty's back tightened. "However... Personal observation is the basis of scientific theorization. There could be something to be said for pursuing this phenomena."

"You mean...?"

"You would have a chance to build on our knowledge of pokemon behavior, and an excuse to do what you love. Or should I say who you love." He looked to Rooty and smiled. My pokemon smiled back.

"So I should pursue this?" My relief was tangible, dripping off my words.

"Yes, albeit quietly. First things first, though, you should find Spites. It would be worth delving into more of his reactions. Then, begin keeping records of your observations. I shouldn't have to tell you how to keep a scientific journal," There was a playful glimmer in his eye.

"No, Professor," I smiled back.

"Excellent. Then, I'll go ahead and forward your information to Professor Sycamore. To be entirely honest, he would be just as interested in finding out about this as I would," He said, rising.

"What?" The color left my cheeks.

"Miss Dena, this letter practically asks for you by name. Research or no, you need to get out there. See the world."

Do what I couldn't do, he meant. I swallowed, and could see there was no changing his mind.

"Yes, professor," I said, also getting to my feet. "I guess I should... get home, then."

"Well, if you want to be up bright and early for good start through Diglett's Cave, that wouldn't be a bad idea," He smiled. I weakly returned it, following him to the front door.

"Thanks, Professor," I said, stepping into my shoes and back outside. It was dark, but if we hurried we could still take the last train.

"Tell your parents I said hi!" He chirped, closing the door behind me, leaving me to face a dark walk to the station and an even more confusing future beyond. Rooty's vine took my hand and gave me a reassuring squeeze. Looking down at him, I smiled. He was there for me, and we'd figure this out together. I was glad to have him.

That is, until his other vine smacked my ass.


	4. Prodigal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shout out to beta readers nuke and mike, still taking suggestions for scenes! thanks for the patience this chapter was hard to write for some reason

The street lamp was flickering, and I'd zipped the jacket around my waist up to my neck. I tapped my sneakers against the pavement, trying to keep warm, but to no avail. For a spring evening, it sure was cold, a chill going up my spine and making me shiver as we waited on the platform for the train. There was no one in sight, we were the only two passengers getting on for the last ride to Viridian, and the eerie quiet of the silent city made me nervous. I don't know why, Pallet was a calm nd homey sort of place, but something about standing in the yellowed glow street lights felt... Off.  
  
It could have been that I had just agreed to a complete uproot of my life. It could have been that I had just admitted to fucking pokemon to someone who'd known me since I was 12. Or it could have been the fact that I was still so turned on from the strange sensations my Ivysaur had given me earlier tonight, when he'd teased me directly in front of the professor. All of those were completely logical and rational reasons for my anxiety. But no. What I was really stressing about? I felt like someone was watching me. Eyes burned into the back of my skull, and a phantom breath ghosted on my neck, making me shiver vulnerably. Rooty took no notice. Every time I'd turn my head, there'd be nothing there.  
  
I stepped onto the train a little too quickly when it pulled up and the doors hissed open. Rooty trotted next to me, briefly concerned, his heavy footfalls echoing on the metal floor as we settled into our seats. The car was empty and bright, but soon the lights were out and we were on our way. Pulling away from Pallet and the eerie train stop, I should have felt relieved. But the icy prickle on the back of my neck refused to leave as the pinpoints of light retreated into the distance and we left the town behind. Staring out the window, I saw us pass Route 1 and dip into the trees, the forest swallowing the train whole as it flew along the tracks.  
  
Rooty was asleep, snoring gently in the seat beside me. I was jealous, I was well fed and tired, but something kept jabbing at my skull and snapping me awake every time I tried to doze. There was nothing there, of course, but still, the sensation was enough to make me wonder. Every adjustment Rooty made in his sleep clattered a tiny sound through the car, making me jump. I was glad it was only him, it could only have been him, and I rested my hands on his face and back. When he used my thigh to rest his head, I finally felt at ease. His strong chin nuzzling into my leg and his tropical breath soothed me; he felt at peace and it was contagious. I laid my head on the window and took a deep breath, willing myself calm. My hands never left Rooty's body, and I focused intently on ignoring what I thought were claws but were only branches. Watching the trees blur outside the glass hypnotically, my eyes finally shut and didn't reopen.  
  
I felt him adjust, sliding under my hands, and I looked down. He was staring up at me with big, handsome eyes, his tongue gliding out over a toothy grin. There was a strange sense of desire hanging through the air, making my mind fuzzy. My breaths were thick, like I was inhaling smoke, and it made my throat feel wet and tight, and there was this scent... Oh god, something about it... So intoxicating. My head swam, going empty. The world tinged with technicolor, shot through the lens of a home movie and all I knew was the aching between my legs. I wanted him. Bending down to kiss him, he kissed me back, fervently, wantonly. His front legs climbed on my breasts to get a better angle, and I felt a dextrous squeeze through my t-shirt.. His small claws hooked into the material, and I pressed into the kiss desperately. His face was soft, almost fuzzy, and the more I buried into his mouth, the heavier the scent was, making me drool.  
  
He turned me around, breaking the kiss, and my face was pressed against the glass. I could feel his claws undoing my jeans, sliding them down around my legs, god I wish I was wearing a skirt, and then a cool finger was inside my panties and I was lost. One small hand hooked on my hip, the other working my mound as I pressed into the glass. His fingers were small but his claws had a wonderful texture, there was something about the way he was so gentle as he fingered me that set me on edge. The sharpness of the points gliding so delicately over my anxious pussy kept me perfectly pliant, letting him use me as he saw fit. It was wonderful, breathing hard and watching the blur of the world go by as I was pleasured. Outside the train, I saw my parent's house, and Lisa's mountains, and it wouldn't be long before we reached the lab.  
  
The fingers were lost, and something else poked at my entrance. I took a deep breath, vaguely registering what was to come, my gut clenched until he was thrusting into me. Stars shook through my core until they erupted out of my eyes, a prismatic spray of absolute bliss coming into my body through his cock. He was filling me again and again, and every push felt distantly familiar, but so wonderfully new that I couldn't help but shake and cry and moan. I was so close to the edge but I just couldn't finish, I wanted to cum, he was treating me so wonderfully, I was so close, please just let me cum, until his wide smile smothered my face with a kiss, and I couldn't breathe.  
  
I jolted as the train stopped and the lights flickered back on. My eyes were bleary and my glasses were skewed, and it took me a moment to regain my sight. Outside was the Viridian train station, the stop near my apartment complex. My heart was pounding, cheeks burning as Rooty slept like an angel beside me, his legs curled under his body to make an Ivysaur loaf. What had just happened? My jeans were untouched, but my panties felt gooey, my juices leaking out of my excited sex, and I realized it was just a dream. An incredibly vivid dream. My mouth was sticky all over, and I told myself it was just drool, despite the vivid recollection of the wet kiss I had gotten just before waking up. Had it been Rooty I was dreaming of? I couldn't remember, reality was taking hold, and the wonderful dream sex I'd been having washed away. I shook the Ivysaur awake before hopping off the car, Rooty joining me sleepily as his heavy footfalls went from tram to pavement. The car pulled away down the tracks with a hiss and I stared, mesmerized, until I felt Rooty lean against my leg.  
  
"Sorry, buddy, ready to get home?"  
  
"Saaaur..." He blinked up at me, giving a wide yawn with his big mouth. Sometimes I forgot how fucking adorable he was. I couldn't help but love him.  
  
"If you were smaller, I'd carry you," I chuckled as I started down the sidewalk. He plodded along faithfully beside me, looking up. As we passed under a street light, I saw him smiling, and felt his vine slip around my hand. I gave him a loving squeeze, feeling safe and at home as we walked together. I couldn't wait to get home, to what was waiting for me back in my bedroom. Hey, that dream had got me raring to go. And, he owed me for teasing me in front of the professor earlier. Maybe I could actually be filled, like I was in my dream...  
  
As soon as we were in the apartment, I slipped off my bag, hanging it on the door. I knew Tatta and Raye were still in their balls, and I should let them out soon, but it could wait. They wouldn't mind sleeping just a little bit longer. I'd make it up to them with a nice breakfast in the morning, yeah. That helped dissuade some of my guilt. Besides, I had something else to focus on. I turned to my Ivysaur, and smiled. He smiled back in the twilight of my dingy apartment, and I did him a favor by pulling off my shirt as we escaped to the bedroom. I knew he'd be up for it, little pervert had prodded my asshole all through dinner, there was no way he'd say no to my body when I so lovingly offered it.  
  
I collapsed into the pile of pillows and he leapt onto my chest, weighing me down and smothering my face with sloppy kisses. I was laughing, and the vines were snaking along my body in a wonderfully familiar way, tugging at my jeans and pulling them down as his erection poked along my stomach. I wanted to actually take him tonight. I'd handled two vines with aplomb, and I was sorely aching for him inside me. The visions of the dream's wonderful fullness drowned any wariness I had, replacing them with longing. The longer we kissed, the rosier memories of our painful first time became.

My jeans fell to the floor and his vine wasted no time in snaking along my slit, pressing me from outside my panties. I squeaked, kissing him harder through my moans as his wide, flat tongue worked in my mouth. What he lacked in finesse he made up for in enthusiasm, and I gave him an A for effort. It was still difficult to kiss him, our mouths weren't entirely compatible, but we made it work, and he seemed to enjoy it more and more each time we practiced.  
  
"Now, don't make me beg for it this time, ok?" I said, pulling away from the kiss. He gave a purr from deep in his throat, mourning the loss of my lips on his. His tongue lapped my face lovingly, making me laugh as my arms held him tight. His affection was sugar sweet, and the sticky taste of his tongue was still in my mouth, faint maple and mint. I could have kissed him for days, but there was something else I wanted even more.  
  
I slipped my hands down my stomach, until I got to his cock, feeling it all around as it rested against my flesh. His name cooed through the room and I smiled, working my hands over his sappy member. I knew I was teasing him. The way his voice edged and his hips jerked into my hands, he was going wild and I had no intention of finishing him. That's what he gets, the jerk. Besides, he'd get to enjoy something a lot better than a hand job before the night was over. I was ready.  
  
I took my hands away, and he whined, humping his hips against my stomach sadly as the delightful pressure was lost. I laughed as he looked up at me with betrayal in his eyes.  
"Yeah, how do you like that, huh?" I chuckled, kissing his nose and nudging him off me. He took to the side of the bed with a growl, but went silent when I took off my bra. A vine snaked around one of my breasts, squeezing it greedily, but I slapped his bud away. "No, I didn't say you could have that~"  
  
"Saaaur..." He growled, tilting his head as I readjusted. I could tell he was getting impatient, but it was alright, because so was I. He curiously watched me get into position, my arms resting on my window sill with my ass pressed back into the air. I reached back, looking at him as I pulled my panties to the side, licking my lips.  
  
"I... I want you to do it. I can take it this time," I said, unable to keep myself from spreading my labia. I was so wet, the thought of him finally inside me was making my head swim. I needed him to fuck me, and I needed it fast. He smiled, delighted to finally be allowed to pleasure me, and pressed his maw into my pussy. I moaned, shuddering and throwing my head down through his sweet licks. I was so grateful the curtains were drawn, no one could see in as I made lewd faces, Rooty devouring my snatch. But maybe it wouldn't be so bad if they could.  
  
His tongue withdrew and I panted, catching my breath as my pulse caught up to my racing thoughts. His vines were on my hips now, pulling my underwear down, giving him full access to my excited sex. I couldn't wait, egging him on with a bounce of my hips, smiling, flexing my muscles and making my opening wink as if to say "Fuck me! Fuck me!". He responded with another lick, before putting his front legs on my back and lining up to my entrance. Here we go, no turning back. I took a deep breath, doing my best to relax as I felt his weight settle in on me. He was making sure he wouldn't break me before he went in and I gave one last look back, catching his eye. Staring me down, he pressed his hips forward, and on a whim, I threw my curtains open, not caring who would see, and maybe even excited by the danger of being caught. The street was empty, but that wasn't what made me scream.

On the other side of the glass were a pair of big, terrible, glowing red eyes. I scampered back, pushing Rooty off my back and knocking him to the floor in my haste. Oh god what was that, we were on the third floor, how was it looking in, what had they seen, what did they want?? My panicked mind raced, my heart exploded in my chest, and it wasn't until the eyes blinked and reopened, appearing a wide chesire grin, did I realize who was on the other side. I'd seen it a hundred times, the most recent of which had been mere minutes before. I quickly moved across the bed, returning to the window, my hands at the latches.  
  
Rooty had fallen on his back, and he was floundering like a tipped Squirtle. Righting himself, he hopped back on the bed, chirping loudly to catch my attention. Too late though, I threw open the window and let in a breeze of shockingly cold air that peaked my nipples and shook my shoulders. The night air caught his face, causing him to shake, as I let the intruder inside. He growled protectively, vines curling around my naked form, as the wide smile cut the air. Slowly, the rest of the pokemon faded into existence, until he was visible and staring right into look of utter bewilderment on my grass-type's face. Spites cackled delightedly as I composed myself, the brisk night air chilling my hot cheeks, and I squealed.  
  
"Spites!" His spines bent gently as I hugged him, prickling me, but he was chuckling, his claws holding me back as I took him in my arms. At least he was glad to see me."Oh, Spites, I've missed you. I'm so sorry I yelled at you, please don't leave again..."  
  
He weaseled out of my grasp, still cackling and smiling, and took my cheeks in his small hands. I blinked, staring into his hot red eyes, and broke a small smile. It was... nice, having him near me. Gently, I closed my eyes behind my foggy glasses, leaning my forehead against his. His scent was heavy, and I recognized the acrid smell from my dream. No, not just my dream. Last time. Our first time, the scent of his arousal, the thick black smoke his cock had given off as he'd watched the Gardevoir video with me. Opening my eyes, I found myself face to face with the source of the thick heavy stench, his small claws so lovingly on my cheeks. Pulling away, I looked into his face, giving a wry smile. It was all coming together.  
  
"So, it was you at the train station, hm?" I asked. He smiled.  
  
"And it was you who was in my dream?" The smile grew wider, and I smiled back.  
  
"What in the world were you thinking, Spites?" I laughed, leaning back into my pile of pillows. He looked a little sore that he was no longer holding me in place, but quickly joined my side. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder?"  
  
I gently kissed his head as he nestled into the pillows. His skin was slick, and cold, light textured like it wasn't even there. I could feel the strange ethereal coolness of his erection poking one of my breasts, and I couldn't help but keep kissing him. Hey, his scent was making me hot, something about the fogginess of his pheromones turned off my brain. Besides, he'd come onto me twice now. Even though the second time had been bizarre dream sex, he'd already gotten what he wanted. If he wanted to fuck me so bad, why not let him? I was already down this road, and Professor Oak had said I needed to collect as much data as possible. I turned to Rooty.  
  
"Do you mind sharing?" I asked him, and Spites floated up, cackling the entire time. Rooty barked his name, still painfully erect from having been blueballed right before he'd gotten inside me. I think he would have agreed to anything as long as he got off. I nodded.  
  
"Alright then. Here, hold on..." I closed the window, but decided to take the risk and leave the curtains open. I got on my back, spreading my legs. "Spites... come here. I wanna try something. "  
Spites obliged curiously, settling on my chest and placing his needle claws against my shoulders. He grinned down at me as his cock nestled between my breasts, and I smiled back.  
"Perfect," I said, running my hands down his back, feeling the cold sharp spines. I could smell his fumes, his tip was so close to my nose, and the familiar swimminess engulfing my head made me more needy than ever. "Rooty- Rooty, come here."  
  
My ivysaur was up on the bed in a flash, awaiting directions as he stared between my spread legs hungrily. I couldn't stop the smile on my face, the two of them hanging on my every whim with complete devotion. Waiting to let two horny guys lavish me was more than a girl could take.  
  
"Fuck me, Rooty. I'm yours," I panted through Spites odor, spreading my legs lewdly and opening my slick pussy lips like a flower. He didn't need to be told twice, hooking his front legs around my hips and getting into position to mount me. I looked past Spites, watching him as he stared me directly in the eye. I couldn't see him penetrate me, but I saw the way his hips pressed forward. I braced myself for the pain that never came. Instead was a wonderful feeling of fullness, his familiar flat head parting my inner labia. It was only when he could go no deeper did I feel any sort of discomfort, and even then it was just a wonderful pressure, as if he wanted to be closer still.  
  
My head was deep in the pillows, thrown back in bliss, chest heaving as a moan escaped my mouth, filling the room with the sweet sounds of my pleasure. Then he pulled his hips back, and I was gone. Filling me over and over, there was nothing I could do but just lay back and whimper as his cock owned me again and again. Wet slaps mingled with my moans as my juices mingled with his sappy precum, keeping me slick for him as he kept enjoying the body that was so rightly his.  
  
Spites was grinding against my chest now, slipping his inky black cock between my breasts impatiently as his claws dug into my shoulders. The needles digging into me brought me out of my bliss, and I found myself staring into the wide smile and large eyes of my Gengar.  
  
"O-oh... Oh god, sorry," I stuttered out, my words peppered with moans as Rooty kept up his pace, pounding me in a regular rhythm that made my mattress squeal. My hands undid their vice on the sheets, and grabbed my large breasts by their sides, watching Spites smile grow wider as he saw where I was going. I pressed my breasts on either side of his cock, my cleavage swallowing him easily, looking up at him shyly as he got the message and quickly took the reins. Using my shoulders as his anchor, he pushed his cock all the way up to my lips, suffocating me briefly with the absolute power of his stench, before pulling back, leaving an icy cold trail of his slippery pre cum down my chin. Rooty gave another push deep against my cervix, and I gave a cry, Spites not wasting any time in taking advantage of my open mouth.  
  
His tip was cool, just like the rest of his body, with a much different mouth feel than Rooty's. He was pointed and light, instead of Rooty's flat and warm shape and it almost felt like a balloon. But before I could really enjoy his taste, he had pulled back out again and I was left with the stinging sensation of his pre on my tongue. It almost burned my mouth, his slick liquid, but as I moved my tongue around I felt the feeling disappate, like menthol in cough syrup after you've swallowed the dose. As soon as his flavor had dissolved, however, there was no reprieve. He'd parted my lips once, and expected them on each thrust as he pushed through my breasts over and over up into my mouth.  
  
If I'd learned one thing, it was to never keep him waiting. It wouldn't be long until my tits could no longer satisfy him, so I gave him what he wanted. With another squeeze of my breasts on his shaft, I opened my mouth obediently, beckoning him in.  
  
It didn't take him long to accept my invitation. I finally got a closer taste of him, going past the tip as he slipped more of his length into my mouth. The cold menthol tang of his flavor was stronger now, and it was less cold syrup and now straight up liquor. The vague artificial sweetness of his pre that masked the burning was entirely gone as his fuming cock filled my mouth to the brim. My eyes watered, straining from the sensation of his begging entrance to the back of my throat, and the strong thick chemical wafting the air from his sheathe. I blinked back the tears, but they fell anyway, and it was around then I lost everything I had to my two pokemon.  
  
I was being filled from both ends, my crotch blessedly straining as Rooty pumped into me again and again, throat stinging as the acrid taste of Spites' cock pushed through my breasts. The proximity made his scent stronger than ever, and coupled with the cock in my mouth, my breathing grew hard and labored, sucking in and out of my nose as I inhaled his fumes over and over. He'd removed his claws from my shoulders now, and they were on my head, keeping me in place as he gyrated his hips, floating off of my chest in delight as he wreaked his havoc on my sloppy mouth.

My vision was going foggy, his fumes overwhelming my sensations. All I could feel was a dribble going down my chin, and a stretching in the back of my throat as my hips were pushed into the bed again and again by the Ivysaur's thrusts. I was on the verge of the edge, slipping into blackness as they both owned and overwhelmed my body, but I wished for more. My cunt crying out as it was stretched, my throat blocked with every thrust as Spites tilted my head so he could go deeper, I wanted more. I wanted every inch of cock they could give me, and only when I'd milked them dry would I be satisfied. And maybe not even then.  
  
Rooty came first. I registered, barely, a series of strong, painful pumps hitting my cervix over and over, pushing into me deeper than it could go, and then sticky sweet warmth flooded my insides. It kept flowing, and I could feel more splashing my tummy and thighs when he pulled out, and the rational part of my brain not buried in cock felt pride at my rusty pussy having earned his biggest load yet. I sighed through my nose, looking up at the Gengar pulling my hair to get my mouth over his shaft faster, and settled in to get to work. One boy down, one to go.  
  
It didn't take long to get where I wanted to go. My hands had fallen limp when Spites had readjusted my head to get deeper in my mouth, but now that I had more faculties since Rooty had finished and fallen aside, I could really focus on blowing Spites the way he deserved. I held his hips just like he pulled my hair and squeezed my eyes shut, taking a big breath through my nose of his fumes before opening my throat and taking his tip deep inside. There was a stretching sensation as his thrust hit the back of my mouth instead of sliding down my esophagus, and I gagged, earning reprieve as he pulled back. I refused to let him out, however, determined to try and pleasure him as best I could, and I gave a small moan of "come on!" as I bobbed my head to encourage him to continue. Continue he did, cackling at my slutty willfulness with another pump to the back of my throat that made my eyes water and stomach leap. I pulled back this time, but then it was him who refused to let go, pulling me back with a strong squeeze of his hands on my temples that forced me forward. Set in my determination, I took a large breath through my nose and pressed forward. This time I remained conscious of his tip, stopping before he pushed too deep and hit my gag reflex again, and soon we had fallen into a sloppy rhythm. Wet sucking sounds popped through the room as Rooty watched on, panting from the massive load he'd dumped inside of me and still so aroused by watching his trainer get her mouth claimed by his teammate. I kept my hands steady on Spites hips, helping him push and pull into my mouth, lapping my tongue over his shaft as we went, moaning every time he reached the edge of the depth I would let him. God, it was heaven.  
  
And then it was even better. A taste flooded my mouth, light and bubbly, cold and cool, as he gave one pump, two, directly into my throat as he released. The taste was acrid, sour, tangy, how bleach smelled but with the menthol burn of cold syrup and alcohol. His scent was suffocating me, the more he came the more fumes were released and the more my throat burned on each inhale. Finally, he left my mouth with a pop, and I fell back, panting, completely spent as I took in fresh air for the first time in what felt like years. The cool air of my room was a blessed relief, but my swimmy head missed the burning cigarette smoke of Spites' cock. You don't know what a good thing you have until it's gone, I suppose. Softly, gently, barely there, Spites cuddled up to me, laying on my fat breasts, splayed out the side, and nuzzling his long rabbit-like ears under my chin. I took a deep breath, taking in the wonderful scent that lightened my skull and burned my throat, and it wasn't long before we had fallen into a messy kiss. I could still taste the ghost of his cum on my lips, even though I'd swallowed every drop he gave me, but his toothy mouth was an even better flavor that chilled me to the bone until I was completely frozen. Small hands held my face, little claws leaving scratches in my cheeks that I knew I'd care about in the morning but in the now felt so good I couldn't help but shiver. This ghost pokemon had me like putty in his hands.  
  
It was Rooty who interrupted our kiss. He had removed himself from his position as an ivysaur loaf and joined our affectionate pile, running his tongue between my legs and up my stomach. It wasn't long before he'd reached my lips as well, and I was caught between both of their tongues, kissing utterly lavishing me in sweetness as they both adored me post coitus. I lay back, taking their affection as they both settled in, panting.  
  
"Guys?" I asked and they both looked up. "That was fucking awesome."  
  
They both chorused their agreement, and I smiled.  
  
"We're going again, right?"


	5. After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of a shorter chapter. I agonized over making this longer but I feel like it's complete the way it is. Still taking suggestions for scenes, next chapter is gonna be human smut.

The following is a scientific journal of the pokephilia experiments of Dena R. Hood. 

OK, good start. Um...

What next? Maybe a research summary? 

In this journal I will record my observations on pokemon sexuality in their relations with humans. This topic is important because...

Because...

Fuck.

I figured a good first step would be to begin an observations journal. Recording the how and why of my pokemon's advances was the first step in legitimizing the scientific potential of my experiment, after all. The only problem was... actually writing the journal. See, it was one thing to have sex with pokemon, it was another to, well... Attach your name to it scientifically with the intention of sharing your findings with the rest of the world. Yikes. No wonder I'd hit a wall. 

I looked back at Rooty and Spites, both sleeping peacefully on my bed, bathed in moonlight from my open curtains. I was surprised to see Spites sleeping, usually he was up at all hours of the night, haunting about and generally making a nuisance of himself. I guess I must have really wore him out. I smiled to myself as I watched them, adjusting my red glasses before turning back to my laptop, where the cursor blinked patiently, waiting for me to continue with words that wouldn't come. 

See, I knew what I wanted to say. Pokephillia is a revolutionary concept blah blah blah. Humans and pokemon have the opportunity to understand each other better blah. Pokemon exhibit sexual empathy that might provide insight on higher emotional intelligence than has been previously recorded blah blah blah blah. There was no way I couldn't add pokephilia to my research. The fact that I had never even heard of it, despite literally studying everything there is to know about pokemon breeding, mating and sexuality, proved that there was a completely untapped well of forbidden knowledge just waiting for us. Waiting where? Well... 

My eyes drifted back to my computer. Rouge and Azul. I wonder if there were more sites like that...? 

Giving up on my journal, I closed the window I was using to, you know, actually work. Instead, I clicked open my internet browser and started searching. Rouge and Azul would be a good place to start, I thought, and pulled up their site without a second thought. Immediately I was greeted by their opening graphic, the two masks laying on either side as a block of text alluded to the promises within. I clicked "Enter" without any of the hesitations I'd had the first time around, and was rewarded with their homepage, the graphics of Rouge and Azul on either side with blog updates in the middle. I'd already see what they had to offer, however, so this time I focused on the small bar at the top of the page labeled "Affiliates". Clicking it led me to a page of all different logos. I clicked on one with a blonde girl on skates in a helmet that looked like a Cubone's skull, one of a pale girl in a bikini and skirt with dark green hair styled in a flip, and another of two Lycanroc, both forms posed in a cute embrace, since those were the ones that caught my eye.

I started browsing the skater girl's site first, clicking through her links and videos before one caught my eye and I settled in to watch it. The video started up with the blonde and a Pangoro going through a number of stretches and exercises, each pose showing off a different asset of the lithe battle girl. Typical porn opening, sexualizing something that never needed to be sexualized. One stretch had her hands down in fists towards her groin, so her arms pressed her small breasts together underneath her sports bra. Another had her stretch a leg high into the air, camera getting an angle of the outline of her vagina through her shiny, tight shorts. She went into a pose, palms on the ground, butt up in the air as she looked into the camera and winked.

"How do you like our new exercise routine?" she was saying to the large fighting type beside her. God, so cheesy. Pangoro sniffed appreciatively, giving a cry of his name as he came up behind her and put his paws on her hips, grinding his crotch against hers. Oh, hello.

"Oh!" she gasped, as the camera switched angles to show the pangoro grinding against her. The red tip of his penis was already poking out of his sheath, pressing between her clothed cheeks slowly, back and forth, each hump bringing up more and more out of him. I swallowed, watching the hot scene play out before me, as she smiled, looking back at him, her long ponytail falling over her shoulder as she addressed him. 

"Pangoro... were you interested in a different kind of exercise?" She asked enticingly, getting up so she could lounge over a piece of exercise equipment, pert, perky cheeks still on display behind orange shorts. Pangoro growled excitedly, going over and swatting her ass to make it jiggle before resuming his gentle dry humps. Slowly, he pressed her cheeks together, so that she was milking his lengthening cock as he ground his hips against her again and again. The way his heavy ballsack swang was hypnotic, gently brushing her tightly covered pussy with each hump. He gave a growl as she moaned, before hooking his claws into her shorts and pulling them down to her knees. Underneath, she wasn't wearing any panties, of course, and the camera zoomed in to get a good look at her wettening folds and back hole as Pangoro continued to hump against her. 

"Mmm... Pangoro... which hole did you want...?" She asked as he pulled away, looking back as the delightful pressure of his crotch was gone. He didn't leave her wanting for long however, as next came his tongue, giving a long lick from her clittoris to her asshole and down again, as if he was deciding himself. His tongue was long and pink with gray splotches, his muzzle short and wide with a large flat nose and nostrils that flared with her scent. He knew well enough to leave room for the camera to get a view of the action, and view it did, zooming in on his mouth as his hot breath hit her ass again and again while he slowly took in her flavor. Meanwhile, her cute moans peppered the audio, whimpering his name while he took his time choosing. Between his legs, his thick log of bear meat stood at rapt attention, starting to drool just the slightest bit of precum onto the exercise mat below.

It wasn't long before he made his choice, and his tongue started focusing more on her ass and less on her front folds, leaving her dripping pussy neglected as he started on loosening her tight ring of muscle for his cock. Gently, his tongue flicked against her butt, making her wink each time it pressed in and retreated, but before long he was licking inside her. Her moans heightened as she was filled with his long tongue, his maw pressed up between her cheeks. The camera readjusted so I could see underneath, watching his tongue wriggle as it explored inside her tight hole, making sure she was ready for the thick cock dangling in front of the camera. 

He withdrew and grabbed her by her hips, flipping her over so she was on her back now, legs spread wide for him as he put a paw on her chest and pushed up her bra, revealing her petite breasts. Her nipples were small and bright pink, perky and peaked for him as one paw massaged her chest and the other started guiding his cock to her back entrance. She swallowed, putting her hands under her knees to keep her legs up, before readjusting to scoot forward so she could take him more easily. 

"Mm? That's the one you want?" She asked as he pressed his cock against her teasingly, the camera zooming in on the action. Every press of his hips made her butthole give a little more, and she gave a gentle gasp each time he surged forward and retreated, surged forward and retreated, until his tip had won the battle against her tight opening and pushed its way inside her. 

"Oh!" She gasped, looking down to watch as more and more of cock was fed into her, her stomach slowly bulging until she could take no more. His cock was pressed in as deep as he could go, hips flush against her cheeks with his cock fully inside her poor, tiny, petite ass. Slowly, he pulled out of her, leaving her hole with just the tip inside, before feeding back into her again, making her moan. Every thrust became ever so slowly faster, in, out, in, out, until they had fallen into a ground shaking rhythm with him pounding away at her hole while she laid back and took it.

"Yes, Pangoro! Yes!" she cried out in ecstasy, panting as she looked down to watch herself get impaled again and again. "It's so good... I love your cock, give me every inch of your cock!" 

Pangoro obliged happily, moaning each syllable of his name on every thrust, filling her time and time again. She was in complete bliss, arching her back and moaning every time he emptied and filled her. His pace quickened, shaking the exercise machine they were on top of, getting closer and closer until one strong hump, two, and three, the third one hitting the machine against the wall as the camera got a glimpse of each hot rope of cum he pumped into her asshole. When he drew out, she was a blushing, gaping mess, leaking his white juice from her well fucked hole. She licked her lips and giggled, spreading her cheeks wide for the camera as his cum leaked down onto the mat below, giving a little wave as the video ended, leaving a final image of her well fucked asshole in its wake. The screen darkened with a few other videos to watch, and I sat gaping at what I had just seen, before moving onto the next site.

The next tab was the one with the cute pale skinned girl with the green hair. This page just looked like a Timbrr blog, with reblogs of art and stories and gif sets, other people's content compiled into one archive by the owner. According to the side bar, the owner was a trainer named Missy, who lived in the Orange Islands with her water-types, a seadra named Meedra and a dragonair named Polaris. I ignored the fact that dragonair was actually a dragon-type, because they were aquatic pokemon, it was easy to get confused. Exploring Missy's blog, I found the tag for her own content ("Missy Speaks" how cute), and crossing that with her porn tag ("XXX") got me a number of image sets.

The first one was a gif set of her in her bikini top and long blue skirt, carefully undoing the bow behind her neck, before removing her top completely and hiding her sizable breasts behind her small hands. Slowly, erotically, the gifs showed her turning around, showing off a long leg before undoing the bow on her hip that tied her skirt as well, leaving her in just her hand bra and cute blue seashell panties. The caption under the gif set just said "strip tease ;)" along with a PayDay address for people to send tips or buy requests. Damn, she was cute. 

I found myself with a familiar feeling of pining, longing for the confidence to do something like this myself. Like Rouge and her Glaceon, Missy had more gifs of herself engaged in carnal acts with pokemon. One had her on back, legs spread in the air as she writhed in pleasure, wrapped completely around by her dragonair's body as he humped against her. I couldn't actually see the penetration in that one, but just her face, eyes closed, mouth open, was incredibly hot and I was sure it must have felt incredible. Below it was another gif, Missy with cum on her face, licking her lips and fluttering her eyelashes as it leaked off her cheek in a sloppy manner. Again, she was just so cute, big green eyes and round cheeks, her flipped hair complimenting her soft features. 

What really got me, though, was a gif of her on her hands and knees. She was posted up on a bed, spread out for her dragonair as he wrapped around her in one gif. In another, I saw his penises, yes plural, emerge from their sheathe. I knew certain snake-like pokemon had hemipenes, but I didn't know that dragonair was one of them, nor that they were so hot. He slithered around her until he had a good grip on her waist, and then he started prodding both of her displayed holes at the same time, both cocks working in unison to tease her. I sorely missed the opportunity to see her face, thinking about how cute she must have looked, biting her lip to stifle a moan, or cooing in glee. The caption underneath said "he's such a tease <3", followed by links to her PayDay. 

Scrolling down, it only got better. There was a loop of her riding dragonair cowgirl style, his under belly arched up to doubly penetrate her as she gyrated her hips in time, swollen breasts heaving. Another of her riding him, this time in missionary, so I could only see her thick ass getting filled, her back to the camera. A sideways position, tangled up in his long body, one leg arched high as he wriggled his dual cocks into her, the very tail end of him wrapped around one of her shapely breasts, squeezing. All of her gifs seemed to be just... home made, amateur clips of her time spent with her pokemon. It sort of reminded me of my time with Rooty, and more recently, Spites. Except she was confident enough to share her love with the world. I wondered how many followers she had. Obviously, quite a few at the rate she answered asks and anons. I continued my exploration of her blog for a few minutes longer before my attention was turned else where.

While I was scrolling, I was suddenly interrupted by a pinging sound, the alert that I had a new email going off as a small window popped up with a preview in the corner of my screen. Reply from... RougeEtAzul.com!? Oh my god, in all the excitement I had almost completely forgotten I'd sent them an email. I refreshed my memory, reading through the message I'd sent them about a week ago, before moving onto their response.

Hi!

My name is DJ Hood, and I am a graduate student at Vermillion University. Enclosed is a copy of my current research, my thesis project on pokemon breeding habits and sexuality. After stumbling upon your video of Gardevoir and Gallade, I was wondering if you could help me by answering a few questions about the pokemon.

Who is their trainer?  
Do they have the same trainer?  
Are they pair bonded mates?  
How often do they breed?  
Have they produced any eggs together?  
Have they shown signs of compassionate foreplay before, like what has been exhibited in the video? Cuddling, kissing, putting partner's pleasure over their own, etc.

Please contact me at your convenience with as much information as you are able to share. All of my contact information should be included with my research, thank you and have a nice day.

See that's what I was talking about. Short, empirical, to the point. Focus, DJ. Back on track, research, science, clinical mindset. I turned to Rouge and Azul's response. It was written in black text, so I couldn't tell who had been typing, but their message was clear.

We'll be in touch.

That's all it said. No signature, no comment on my research, just the single sentence. We'll be in touch... What could that mean? This was the only communication I'd sent to them, and the only thing I'd heard back, the only "in touch" they'd been. I started hammering out a response, full of questions, before I stopped. We'll be in touch... They would contact me. No need to get bent out of shape, they were probably just digesting all of my research, composing a better response, verifying my identity, stuff like that. I hoped. My mind drifted back to my original worries, that they were laughing at me, thinking I'm a fool for taking things so far. How could anyone think fucking pokemon was science? I was such an idiot. 

I closed my laptop and looked at the time on my alarm clock. 3:45. Arceus, how long had I been surfing? I got out of my chair and went back to bed, laying down between my two boys, Rooty unconsciously adjusting to snuggle up to me better as I joined them. It was nice, warmth on one side, coolness on the other, as I lay between my ivysaur and gengar. The street lamp outside was casting a warm glow in my room, and I thought about the videos I'd seen. Pangoro mounting the blonde girl while she laid spread out on her exercise equipment, getting her ass owned by his cock, Polaris the dragonair wrapped around Missy's hourglass shape, prehensile tail squeezing her breasts as she rode him in ecstasy. What did they have in common, and what made this... this pokephilia different from normal human or pokemon sex?

It hit me, not all at once, but slowly, my brain piecing together the puzzle. Trainers and pokemon have a bond, and battle strengthens the bond. That bond is trust, and it doesn't just affect battle, but every aspect of a trainer and pokemon's relationship. The pokemon in the videos showed respect and desire to pleasure their partners without any care for themselves. Therefore... It was so obvious. Sex with humans was never for mating, they did it because... Because... Well, because they wanted to. If a trainer and a pokemon had a bond, then a pokemon would show acts of selfless pleasure during sex. It made me wonder if the inverse was true, too. If a pokemon and trainer didn't have a bond, then sex would build feelings of trust between them. It was almost exactly like human sex! Better with someone you love, an ultimate bonding experience. 

I just needed one last thing, one thing that would put the nail in this coffin, provide the basis I needed to really get this research off the ground. But my mind was growing weary, and the snoozing of the boys beside me was calming in a way I hadn't been calmed in ages. Slowly, against my will, I drifted off to sleep.


	6. Transit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still taking scene requests! give me ideas plz

Diglett's cave fucking sucks. It's small, and cramped, and dusty, and full of little assholes that love to fight and refuse to let you get away. Yeah, it's a great place if you're trying to beat Lieutenant Surge, but I'm not, ok? I'm just trying to catch a boat, so I can catch a train to Kalos, is it so much to ask to get a better shortcut through the region?! 

There is, of course, a better shortcut. The skyway trains run between all the major cities, but I had already given my word to Professor Oak that I would take Diglett's cave, and so, I did. And let me tell you, it SUCKED. 

First, I had to wake up at like 5 am after having gone to sleep at 3:45. Fortunately, I had packed my trainer's bag the night before, so the only thing I really had to do was shower and eat. But, let me tell you, it is really hard to be productive when you have two adoring boys snoozing next to you, begging you to come back and cuddle. We didn't get a move on until at least 7, because I lay there for about 30 minutes willing myself to leave their embrace. When I did finally get up, it was Spites who gave me the most trouble.

Rooty entered his ball sleepily, happy to continue his nap as pure energy, but Spites... Oh man. First he nuzzled up to me, trying to get me to lay back down, and then when it became clear that wasn't going to happen, he started flying about making a nuisance of himself. 

"Spites, come on! I want to get to Vermillion before noon," I complained, shooting the return laser from his pokeball at him again and again. Each time he easily dodged, humming his name. He floated up to me as I was fuming and gave me a big lick, his way of lightening the mood and obviously trying to seduce me. I shuddered at the poison type saliva, shivering as his large tongue ran up my cheek and neck, and shook my head. 

"No, Spites. We're not going again. I have to get ready," It was like arguing with a horny 5 year old. He floated over to the bed and laid there seductively, his tubby little body smooshing into the bed as he winked at me. I blushed.

"Fine. You can stay out until it's time to go. See what I care," I finally acquiesced, and turned on my heel to head into the bathroom and get clean. I started peeling off my pajamas, feeling slightly sore from the rough and exciting sex of the night prior, but it wasn't long before the hot water melted that all away. I was in the middle of washing my long, messy hair when I felt a pair of eyes drilling into the back of my skull. I didn't need to think twice about who it was. 

I hummed to myself, pretending like everything was normal as I started rinsing my hair. I reached for the hairbrush I used to comb out the suds, and found myself touching a different spiky exterior. I opened my eyes, and splashed my Gengar. 

Spites jumped as he was soaked, shaking himself off and chuckling. He floated and nuzzled up to my naked form under the water, his long ears underneath my chin as he showed his affection. 

"Yeah, how did you like that?" I giggled back, gently pushing him away. It was nice to be on the giving end of a prank for once. He gave me another big toothy smile, and an affectionate coo of his name. I was about to turn off the water and step out, when a familiar, swimming scent engulfed my head. 

"Oh no, oh no no no," I said, turning to him as I saw his musky cock peeking out of its sheathe. I covered myself with my hands, suddenly keenly aware of his hungry stare. "It's not happening, my guy." 

He gave a chirp of his name, and his little claws slowly took my hands, taking them off my breasts and crotch so he could get a look at me in all my soaking wet, slightly overweight glory. His stare brought a blush to my face, as if he was appraising me like a piece of meat before making his decision. His eyes flicked up to mine, before he reached out a claw to touch what was his. His claw found my folds, and his thumb rolled over my clit, making me moan as my back went against the shower wall.

"Spites... you're gonna make me late...!" I whined, unable to stop my hips from rubbing into his touch as he played with me. He didn't reply, only glanced upwards and opened his toothy mouth to let his large tongue slip out and lick his lips. His tongue found my breast, rolling over my large tit and making me whimper in pleasure as my nipples peaked sensitively. All the while, his claw refused to let up on rubbing me, going back and forth over my entrance and loosening me up as I became more and more aroused. He grabbed me by the hips and pushed me down, until I was level with his crotch, and I could see his full black shaft standing at attention out of his sheath. His claws had left my folds, and I was left sorely aching for more stimulation, but with the wonderful smell of his vaporizing cock in front of me, I couldn't complain. I parted my lips, opening my mouth for him and panting, and he chuckled. 

"Come on, then..." I breathed as my fingers found my folds and I started playing with myself in the same way he had. "This is what you wanted, isn't it?" 

He just stared, blinking, one hand on my shoulder, lightly keeping me down in such a gently dominant way. His cock tapped my lips, then my cheeks, as if teasing me. He didn't want a fast, messy blowjob, no. He was savoring my submission as his scent hypnotized me into kneeling before him. I whined, licking his shaft that I craved so much, the back of my mind yelling at me for being such a weak willed slut. That's okay, though, I thought back, as long as I get what I want. My mouth was open wide, just waiting for him to slip inside, and yet he didn't. He just sat on the precipice, gently tapping my lips, making me squirm as I hungrily kissed what little he allowed me to have.

Then, all of the sudden, he decided what he wanted. And it wasn't a blowjob. He knocked me back, laying me in the tub with my legs spread wide, water running down from the shower head over my breasts and thighs. He grabbed both of my legs with his stubby hands, keeping them open for him, as he licked his lips and savored the view. It was demeaning, being looked over by my pokemon, but the nasty side of me was loving it. I felt so attractive, so wanted, when he gave me that stare. It was something I hadn't felt in a long time.

His tongue hit my folds, slapping against my cunt and dragging slowly upwards. He was cold, so cold, but so wonderful at the same time. I felt tingly when his tongue left me, and I knew he was enjoying himself when he chuckled and began licking me again, harder and faster each time. I was soon moaning, whimpering and writhing beneath his giant tongue as he ate me out mercilessly. 

"Spites- Spites, fuck!" I cried out in between sharp breaths, looking down at the claws keeping me open and the tongue lavishing my pussy. "Spites, oh god...! It feels so good...!" 

The tingly sensation was getting worse, everywhere he licked me was becoming so very sensitive, as prickles ran all through my skin from his toxic tongue. He kept licking, even as my moans became higher and higher, he just wouldn't stop. I was on the edge, any more treatment and I would lose it, but that was when he stopped. His tongue retreated, leaving me empty and wanting, twitching slightly as the water hit my exposed folds, sensitive enough to make me whimper. He lined up his cock to my entrance, satisfied that I was slick enough to take his bumpy, pointed shaft. He pulled his hips back, and gently started rubbing his length against me, slicking himself up with my juice and his saliva, and I swear I was so sensitive I almost came just from that. Every push of his cock over my folds was amazing, and my clit was so hard and wanting that every stroke against it was like lightning through my body. I wanted him inside me, and I wanted it bad.

"Spites- Spites, fuck me. Fuck me, please," I begged, watching him continue to tease me by grinding his cock against me. I couldn't take much more of this, I was aching for him inside me. "Please. Please fuck me. Make me yours. I need it...!"

So pathetic, but hey I'm new to the whole dirty talk thing, ok? Besides, as long as he likes it, and like it he did. He drew his hips back, and speared me to the hilt on his next thrust. I felt his tip kiss my cervix, pressing as deep as he could go, begging entrance deeper as I howled in pleasure. I was swearing and shaking and all together overwhelmed just by having him inside me, but then he started moving. It was quick, it was dirty, and fuck it felt good. He humped into me over and over, bringing his cock in and out with incredible speed as he moaned his name repeatedly. And meanwhile, all I could do was take it, eyes rolling into the back of my head, breasts heaving as he used my pussy like a fuck toy. When he came, it was cold, and sent a shiver up my spine as he splurted into me again and again, filling my pussy with slightly luminescent lavender cum that stank of his fumes and made me tremble as it leaked out of my well fucked pussy. He slowly drew out, covered in his own juices, and chuckled, using a claw to draw me open so he could get a better look as I leaked his cum.

"Fuck..." I breathed, looking down with my chest heaving. We caught each other's eyes, and he smiled again, his claw starting to work my clit in a circle. Oh, he knew what I liked. It wasn't long before my legs were shaking and I was following him to orgasm, my vagina clenching and squirting out more of his cum as it pulsed again and again in bliss. The water was running cold now, and we were spent. 

"I hate you, you know that?" I said, when I finally caught my breath. He was snuggled up against me, chuckling with a smile on his face. Good thing we were already in the shower. 

I cleaned up (again) and we shared breakfast together before going out into the morning twilight. Heading north to Viridian Forest, we hiked through as best we could, before veering off at the end near Pewter City to find every trainer's favorite shortcut. I, of course, say favorite as sarcastically as possible. We all know how I feel about Diglett's cave.

We finally made it out, dust covered and thoroughly harassed by Diglett. And there, directly east, was Vermillion Port. I was catching a boat to Shalour City, and from there I'd be heading to Lumiose City by train to meet with the professor and start my internship. My stomach was in knots as I checked my trainer's bag, and they sorted through the luggage I'd contained in my Key Items pocket. Fortunately, everything seemed to be in order, until...

"Sorry, miss. You'll have to store your Gengar." the sailor said as he was admitting me onto the boat.

"Oh yeah no, that's fine. He has a mind of his own and doesn't always like his ball-" I started, reaching for Spites' pokeball. 

"I mean in the PC system. No pokemon allowed on this boat, unless they're on the crew." He said, and I gave him a look.

"That's a weird rule. I thought pokemon were always welcome?" I asked. 

"Well, you try chasing down a Gyarados someone accidentally let into the pool, see how you feel," He retorted, obviously tired of explaining the new policy.

"That's so valid," I replied, returning Spites without any difficulty. "Did that really happen?"

"Pool's closed for a reason, ain't it?" He took my pokeballs and had me sign into the PC system, where I stored everyone safely away. "Thank you for travelling Kalos Waterways."

He dismissed me after delivering my room key, and began checking in the next person. I was completely alone, completely unexpectedly, and wasted no time in shutting myself in my quarters. I couldn't hide forever though, try as I might, and once they announced we were underway I finally poked myself out to try and find some food.

Meals were included in the travel fee, but I had to find the galley first before I could take advantage of it. The ship itself was spacious, but not luxurious, with outdated decor and a few out of order signs here and there. There was a first class floor upstairs, which I assumed was a lot nicer, but we all ate together in the combination lounge slash dining hall. Why even bother paying for first class if you still had to mix with the plebes? I wondered, gripping my laptop tighter. There was no way I was venturing into the unknown without something to hide behind.

The lounge was a nice area, with tables and chairs set up in a wide room, and waiters that would bring you whatever was on today's menu. It was getting late, so dinner was being served, and when I sat down it was at a table alone in the corner. I wasted no time in opening my laptop and continuing my research, cutting myself off from the world at large after I had placed my order. Still, I found myself distracted. I wasn't the only one trying to avoid people, it seemed.

To the table next to me was a man, a bit older than me. He had a chiseled jaw and intense eyes hidden behind rectangular glasses, and he was typing on a laptop, the same model as mine, I noticed. I was taking in his fashion, yellow overcoat with a green turtle neck underneath and a symbol on his belt, when his eyes flicked to mine. I blushed, focusing on the food that was put in front of me, hoping he didn't catch me staring. As I began to eat, I heard a chair screech and a click, and looked up. The man had closed his laptop and was coming over to me, oh god, oh no, oh god, oh no.

"Are you a breeder too?" He asked, and my mind stopped, garbling the question. Was it that obvious I fucked pokemon? Oh god, oh no. He was standing over me, waiting for an answer, and I just kind of... gaped. Oh, oh!! He meant if I was a pokemon breeder! DUH.

"I'm a grad student actually," I supplied meekly, watching as he took a seat across from me. 

"Oh really? Because usually only breeders are interested in... those kinds of videos," He nodded to my screen and I realized with a gasp that my porn searches were still on screen for full display of anyone to see. I hurriedly shut my laptop and he chuckled. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

"It's not a secret!" I said a little too quickly, readjusting my glasses. "It's my thesis. I'm a post grad in Pokemon biology and genetics."

"Really?" he said.

"Mm-hmm," I was going to leave out the reason I got into the field in the first place, but I don't think he was interested in that. There was a twinkle in his eye that wasn't there before, and he smiled a genuine, handsome smile.

"I'm not a graduate student, but I am interested in biology myself, to a degree," He said, offering his hand. "My name is Xanthe. I'm a breeder."

"I'm DJ. Competitive or domestic?" I asked, shaking shyly. Most breeders fell into one of two categories, breeding for battle or contests, or for companionship.

"Would you believe me if I said neither?" he said, and I tilted my head. 

"Neither?"

"Well, yes. See... Are you familiar with the phenomena of differently colored or 'shiny' pokemon?" He asked.

"Vaguely," I had heard that it was possible to get a pokemon of a different color very rarely in the wild, but I had never seen one myself, nor did I know anyone who had. I thought the whole thing was just a myth, to be honest. 

"Well, I believe that it's possible to isolate the gene that produces shiny pokemon, and breed for the phenotype," He finished, and I nodded along. 

"Makes sense, how's that research coming?" I asked. 

"Quite well, I believe, I've found about three shiny pokemon in the wild. Unfortunately... none of them are in the same egg groups, and they're all male. What I would really love to get my hands on is a shiny Ditto, so that gender and breeding wouldn't be a problem, at least for the first few eggs. There's always a chance that the shiny gene can only be expressed with pokemon of the same egg group or species and not a universal breeder like Ditto," He finished, and turned to the waiter who delivered his food. "Oh, thank you."

I couldn't believe my ears. This guy really knew what he was talking about.

"I'm so sorry, am I boring you?" He asked sheepishly, smiling and adjusting his glasses awkwardly and I shook my head vehemently.

"Not at all!" I said, nodding. "I just... It's so rare to meet someone so passionate about pokemon genetics outside of the lab. And even inside the lab sometimes it's a struggle..." I left out the part where I did my best to ignore all my lab mates and was chronically afraid of making friends. Xanthe smiled back at me. 

"Well, it's not every day you meet another biologist in the wild. We're a dreadfully solo bunch."

"I hear that, brother."

We both ate in silence for a while, awkwardly avoiding eye contact.

"So... three shiny pokemon, huh?" I eventually supplied. 

"Oh, yes. The most recent of which I acquired here in Kanto." He said.

"Yeah? What's your team look like?" I asked. 

"Well, there's my wonderful partner, Lightning the Lucario. He's a bit quirky, but an excellent friend til the end. Then we have Kin, my Mightyena. Very seriously natured that one. And finally, our newest addition, Slick, the Lickitung. I originally came here looking for a shiny Growlithe, hoping I could breed with Kin, but fate gave me Lickitung instead," he finished off, shrugging. "I'd be happy to show you but..." 

"Yeah, no pokemon allowed. And all of them are shiny?" I said.

"Naturally. What kind of shiny hunter would I be otherwise?" He chuckled. I smiled, there was something about him that put me at ease, and I loved the way he talked about his pokemon. They were his partners, just like mine were. 

"So Kalos. Why are you headed there, if I may ask?" He said, turning his full attention on me. 

"I have an internship with Professor Sycamore waiting for me," I said, nodding as I continued eating. "I'm going to be filling a pokedex while I continue my research." 

"Oh? Have you not already filled a pokedex? Here in Kanto?" He asked, entirely innocently. I flushed, embarrassed.

"Well... I tried but... I wasn't cut out for trainer life..." I supplied meekly, looking away.

"Oh... I remember when I took my gym challenge. See, where I'm from we do things a bit differently, our league that is," He said.

"Yeah? And where are you from?" I asked, eager to change the subject.

"Colora. Its a small archipelago outside Alola," He replied.

"Never heard of it," I answered honestly. I knew Alola was that big island vacation destination, but this tiny region was entirely new to me. 

"I'm not surprised. Legally, we are part of Alola, but we have a different Pokemon League and a different way of life," He said.

"Oh, kind of like Kanto and Johto?"

"Yes, exactly!" He gave me a look of admiration, a slight smile on his face. "Miss DJ, I like you. You're quite clever."

I blushed hard, hiding my face. A cute guy was complimenting me aaaahhh...! This had literally never happened to me. Well, once but that... ended badly. I shook my head, refusing to think about it. 

"Everything alright?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine," I said, shrugging my shoulders meekly. "I just... I'm not used to this sort of thing."

"This sort of thing?"

"Just... striking up conversation. Would you believe me if I said my only friends were my pokemon?" I said pathetically.

"I would, because I'm in the same boat. When you spend so long tracking pokemon in the wild, you learn to be quite lonely. I don't know if I could have kept my sanity without my team members," Xanthe replied, leaning back and nodding. He crossed his arms, looking thoughtful. "Being a trainer is a hard life, I'll agree. But dedicating your life to tracking shinies is even more difficult. I wouldn't wish it on anyone."

"Then why do you do it?" I asked. "If you're so tired of it."

"Oh, I never said that. I just meant... well... It's certainly not for everyone. I've spent weeks in the field all by my lonesome, searching for shinies, after all," He said, before raising a fist in a camaraderie gesture. "Introverts unite and all that."

"Gotcha. Makes sense," I chuckled, watching him smile. He smiled back, before adjusting to take his laptop.

"Well... It was truly a delight meeting you, Miss DJ. I'm going to clear out before they begin this evening's entertainment," Xanthe said, standing. 

"Oh? Why?" I asked, taking my last few bites of food in mouth.

"This ship is notorious for audience participation. I'd sooner jump into a Trumbeak's nest and raise her chicks as my own than go up on that stage."

"Biggest of moods, my guy," I replied, also rising and taking the remaining laptop. 

"Will I see you again, or does your research have you all tied up for this trip?" He asked.

"I'll probably poke my head out now and again," I smiled back, hugging my laptop to my chest.

"Oh, good. I was worried I wouldn't have any good company. If you like, perhaps we can take in the view tomorrow?" 

"The view?"

"The sea. Now that we're on open ocean, I find myself a bit of a sucker for the endless blue," He replied, adjusting his glasses.

"Oh, ok. Sure. Sounds... good," A bit dramatic, but good. I dunno, I kind of liked the way he talked, all fancy and the like. 

"Good."

"Good."

We stared at each other awkwardly, just two dorks meeting each other for the first time. At least, I think he was a dork. In reality, he was probably much cooler than me. The guy hunted rare pokemon for a living, after all. How wicked is that?

I was the one who left first, turning with a chuckle and a wave as I carried my laptop back to my room. He nodded, before heading off towards first class accommodations. Wow, fancy. I laid in bed, staring at the ceiling, blushing hard as I replayed our interactions over and over in my head. He actually listened to what I had to say about research, instead of blowing me off or giving me weird looks. It was crazy, no one except Professor Oak had ever done that for me before, and he was more of a father figure than anything else. Augh, what was I saying? I barely knew the guy, I shouldn't be thinking about him like that. Of course I remembered what happened last time.

I sighed, figuring I should put this to the side, and opened my laptop. My eyes went wide as the screen booted up, and it loaded something I had never expected to see.


End file.
